<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ended, book one- Fate by Awkward_Waffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700445">Ended, book one- Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Waffle/pseuds/Awkward_Waffle'>Awkward_Waffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ended [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry, Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harrison - Freeform, Harry Gaunt, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Heir of Slytherin, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulation, Parseltongue, Pixies, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Slytherin Harry Potter, Somewhat, Voldemort Raises Harry Potter, alternative universe, and a child as adorable as harry, and a lot of Feelings, because the dude has so much potential and i like him in fanon, but he is saner, but is he really???, but it'll pass, but not by much, but not yet, but there will be hints of it here and there, but with more detail, harry riddle - Freeform, he has no idea what to do though, he is not a good person, he is sane enough to be an actual slytherin, he will be a bit of canon snape, i guess, i will put warnings for each chapter, not anytime soon, okay so maybe voldi isn't sane enough to be an actual slytherin, sane-ish, sorcerer's stone, there will be eventual drarry but not yet, voldemort is not fit for raising a child, we have some new problems now, who is still a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Waffle/pseuds/Awkward_Waffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Gaunt, is a Heir to the houses Gaunt and Slytherin. He is also son to the Dark Lord Voldemort, who plans on slowly taking over the world of Magic, and bring it to it's knees. <br/>Harrison goes to Hogwarts as a plan for his Father, to do as he orders. <br/>Harrison's journey and life is not something that Fate agrees with, as it is trying very hard to change it. <br/>Harrison and his best friend Draco start Hogwarts, and through the years, Harrison not only learns from Hogwarts's classes, he learns from the school and the people within it.<br/>He learns how to listen to his heart, and how to act on what he believes in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ended [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is the first work I'm posting and I am excited and nervous. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.<br/>constructive criticism is welcome.<br/>I don't have a particular plan for posting time.<br/>I hope you all enjoy.<br/>please make sure to read the warnings for each chapter. I'll try to write down anything that can be triggering so be wary of those.<br/>more details for warnings will be at the end notes.<br/>as I mentioned this is my first work and I only know how to use trigger warnings from what I've seen on other fics so if anything else needs to be added or done differently please tell me.<br/>Warnings: mentions of abuse, animal in pain and death of animal, manipulation, passive thoughts of dying</p><p> </p><p>Warning Details<br/>warning details here because for some reason the end notes of this chapter are on every chapter.<br/>Warning Details,<br/>the abuse is crucio curse,<br/>the pain isn't inflicted, harry just finds the wolf cub in pain<br/>there is emotional manipulation, voldi is such an ahole.<br/>harry thinks about stopping the pain he is in, doesn't actually think about dying, just making it stop</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is the first work I'm posting and I am excited and nervous. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.<br/>constructive criticism is welcome.<br/>I don't have a particular plan for posting time.<br/>I hope you all enjoy.<br/>please make sure to read the warnings for each chapter. I'll try to write down anything that can be triggering so be wary of those.<br/>more details for warnings will be at the end notes.<br/>as I mentioned this is my first work and I only know how to use trigger warnings from what I've seen on other fics so if anything else needs to be added or done differently please tell me.<br/>Warnings: mentions of abuse, animal in pain and death of animal, manipulation, passive thoughts of dying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harrison was nine, he found a wolf in the woods behind the Manor.</p><p>His Father was at a meeting, so Harrison had run out as fast as possible, to have as much as time he could have alone with the trees and the magic of nature, a wild untamable energy, deceptively calm, an energy that let everything in Harrison's mind seem like it could be a possibility, that anything could happen.</p><p>The wolf, tiny and grey, looked like it was struggling to breath.</p><p>Harrison wondered if it's mother had left it.</p><p>Harrison ached for the cub.</p><p>His Father always said he wasn’t strong, that he was weak. Harrison tried to prove he wasn’t as soft and weak as his Father believed but he couldn’t even bring up a spark of magic to impress his Father.</p><p>The wolf was whimpering and Harrison could feel an ache in his chest, his heart being squeezed, watching the small creature sadly. He wanted to help it, but he didn't know how.</p><p>The wolf was whining and Harrison felt tears gather in his eyes, because he knew the tiny thing was in a lot of pain. He could feel the pain like it was his own, making everything ache.</p><p>He slowly lay on his stomach, one part of his mind knowing the grass stains would alert his Father that instead of being a good Heir and studying, he was out in the woods, but Harrison tried not to think of it too much, because the sounds the cub was making was a lot like the way he sounded like when he was hurt and when he was hurt, he always wanted someone to be with him.</p><p>He put his hands as gently as he could on the cub, and closed his eyes.</p><p>He just wanted it to stop, everything, the pain the cub felt, the pain he felt.</p><p>It took a while, but finally the wolf let out a last whimper, nuzzling into Harrison's hand, the sound so sad.</p><p>Harrison sat up. His tears had dried up, his throat was closed up and he really wanted a drink of water.</p><p>He looked at the wolf.</p><p>It looked like it was sleeping, except it's chest wasn't moving.</p><p>Harrison let out a shuddering breath and picked the cub up, and walked a little further into the forest.</p><p>The sunset shone lightly on the forest floor from in between the leaves, making the summer air cooler and the forest ethereal, like the last couple of steps had led him into another plane of existence. He narrowed his eyes and imagined that he had stepped into a forest in another world, having no way to go back to the Manor or his Father.</p><p>His stomach clenched. How could he think like that? How could he want that? His father did everything for him, put up with him being a worthless heir. Tutors taught him everything he needed to know, even though his magic was so weak he couldn’t light up a dark room.</p><p>He shook himself of the thoughts and the shame and looked around.</p><p>Dusk seemed to have found him, and there were some flying lights that caught his attention- as they did every time he found himself in the forest when it was dark- the semi darkness making them look like extremely small pixies, the kind he read about in one of his books. They weren’t as mischievous as usual pixies, keeping to themselves and lighting up a way for those who were lost, those who were on a path different than the path fate had planned for them.</p><p><em>Not to be mistaken for fireflies, bugs who light up, muggle creatures. </em>That had been written, so Harrison shook himself from the trance he was in, staring at the pix- the fireflies and found the perfect tree.</p><p>It was small and skinny, but the leaves were big and green and Harrison thought the tree looked as though it was fighting the other trees, for a bit of sun.</p><p>He laid the cub at the base of the tree and laid down on his back, seeing the sky and some stars through little spaces between the leaves.</p><p>He wished he didn't have to go back, he wished he wasn't who he was.</p><p>He didn't want to study his books and he didn't want to learn the spells his Father told him.</p><p>He didn't want to keep hurting.</p><p>He closed his eyes, knowing it was going to be inevitable, the pain, the memory of the Cruciatus already threatening to drown him, take him down deep and never let him be free.</p><p>-</p><p>The night hadn't gone the way Harrison imagined it would be.</p><p>When he had returned it was way past midnight, yet the Manor was bright.</p><p>Harrison had tried to sneak in, and he would have too, he was very good at sneaking about, but his Father had seen him.</p><p>Father had looked at him, and Harrison could feel him deciding how to proceed.</p><p>He looked quite happy, though Harrison could be wrong, and his son’s sneak-out didn’t seem to anger him.</p><p>At all.</p><p>In any way.</p><p>Which was baffling, to say the least.  </p><p>"Ah, Harrison, do come and sit with me." Father had said, finally deciding on being happy and even smiling at him.</p><p>The fire from the fireplace made half of his Father’s face bright, the other half, in shadows, hidden.</p><p>Harrison scrambled to obey, star-struck and wanting to do anything to keep his Father smiling.</p><p>His Father watched, an amused twinkle in his eyes as he watched his son trying to sit as quickly and quietly as possible.</p><p>Harrison held his breath and tried to do nothing so he wouldn't upset his Father.</p><p>"I've been quite hard on you, haven't I? I never meant for you to fear me." His voice was gentle and regretful. He paused for a moment and Harrison, unsurprisingly, had to gasp for breath.</p><p>His Father sat up from his seat- his favorite one, it looked like a throne, but in black leather- and sat down next to Harrison on the couch.</p><p>Everything seemed too vivid, too bright, like an intense dream.</p><p>"I would like to apologize. I've only wanted you to be the best, but I realize I've been going about it wrong."</p><p>Harrison looked at his Father, his eyes wide and desperate. The fire cackled.</p><p>"I only wanted you to be the best you, but I've pushed you hard. You've been speaking out and lying," here he shot a disapproving look at him and Harrison dropped his head.</p><p>His Father's hands covered his own, stopping the fidgeting he hadn’t realized he was doing, and he cupped his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his Father’s.</p><p>Harrison’s heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest with wings of joy and happiness, the touch so warm and gentle- but the fear that never left him, his constant companion, making sure he was never ever alone, chained it down.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel afraid of telling me anything, and so I think you would benefit from," he hummed, his eyes narrowing, like he was choosing his words properly, like this wasn’t planned beforehand, and Harrison’s heart was beating too fast, "play time."</p><p>Harrison couldn't really help but expressing his joy, jumping up once, but stopping himself from throwing himself into his Father’s arms; his joy was too much to contain, his fear receding somewhat to allow him to smile brightly, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Oh, truly, Father?”</p><p>Tom Riddle smiled, his red eyes flashing. "Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning Details,<br/>the abuse is crucio curse,<br/>the pain isn't inflicted, harry just finds the wolf cub in pain<br/>there is emotional manipulation, voldi is such an ahole.<br/>harry thinks about stopping the pain he is in, doesn't actually think about dying, just making it stop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, hope you guys enjoy reading it. </p><p>Warnings:<br/>mentions of abuse<br/>disassociation<br/>mention of food<br/>manipulation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that night Harrison gets a schedule because his Father says he doesn’t want to exhaust Harrison and that he should have a plan to follow.</p><p>And on Saturdays Father says he doesn’t have any lessons with Tutors, but that doesn’t mean he can ignore his studies. He has more than an hour of free time, but he also has to study everything he learnt that week and his Father has allowed him to pick something to study on that day by himself, because it’s important to learn how to teach himself.</p><p>The playtime Father had mentioned was in his schedule and it made Harrison feel like he could grow wings and fly, he was so happy.</p><p>It takes Harrison two weeks to get used to the idea that he can do whatever he wants during the one-hour play time he gets.</p><p>He can go to the forest- but he has to be back with enough time to spare so he can change and get ready for his lessons with Father.</p><p>The lessons are amazing. Harrison used to dread them, hating to disappoint his Father but seeming to only do that; but now, now his Father goes slow, the impatience obvious but not letting it get the best of him. During the fourteen days he only ever gets punished three times for his incompetence in his lessons, though his Father always apologizes, and sighs, says he’s trying would Harrison try as well? And Harrison wants to try so badly, wants to be the Heir his Father won’t have to punish.</p><p>It takes him three weeks of lessons and actual dinner with his Father- the joy that fills him when Father is actually there makes him wonder if he will actually be able to grow wings, it’s so strong- to finally put a finger on what had been making him so wary of the change.</p><p>His Father was different, undoubtedly. The difference was that he was- he was not as angry as before. He seemed… more in control.</p><p>Before he seemed erratic, everything was useless, nothing was good, anything would make him angry, and Harrison knew he wasn’t the only one who suffered under his Father’s <em>Crucio. </em></p><p>Now he was… he seemed to look around and see- actually see everything around him, understand it.</p><p>It seemed like he realized where he was, like he hadn’t before.</p><p>He seemed to <em>think</em>.</p><p>Harrison had heard one of the Death Eaters say the Dark Lord seemed saner, when they had come out of a meeting, and Harrison had just finished his reading of Herbs and Potions class, taking a shortcut to change and run to the forest.</p><p>Harrison agreed, though he felt terribly guiltily for even thinking it.</p><p>-</p><p>It was during the fifth day on the sixth week of his new schedule that his Father told him about how he was planning on inviting the Malfoys to visit.</p><p>“I want you to experience…" his lips curled into a sneer "playing with children. Enjoy companionship, gather allies. Malfoy is a loyal servant of mine, and I believe his Heir will be the same for you.” Harrison nodded, to show he was listening, and he was, really, but Nagini was slowly slithering up his Father’s seat, and his Father was petting her head idly, something he wasn’t particularly thinking about, something he was doing unconsciously, and Harrison had to beat down the impulse to decapitate the snake.</p><p>“You will present yourself as Heir Slytherin, and show that you are worthy of the title, Harrison.” His voice was cold, threatening.</p><p>Harrison’s eyes snapped to his Father’s, the red brighter than before, without the haze of insanity.</p><p>He swallowed, dropping his gaze. “Yes, Father.”</p><p>His Father hummed, and pet Nagini and Harrison felt an intense hatred go through him, making gasp lightly, and he probably would have staggered had he not been trying so hard to be good.</p><p>“I know you will make me proud, Harrison.” It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what had been said, was actually said out loud and not in his imagination; though that didn’t quite stop him from gaping at his Father, eyes wide and, embarrassingly, filling quickly.</p><p>His Father frowned, and then his features smoothed, his eyes flashed with something Harrison couldn’t quite make out, before hissing to Nagini to move.</p><p>He got up, and came towards Harrison.</p><p>He couldn’t help flinching when his Father raised his arms, and then he was engulfed in a hug and he didn’t really think, because he couldn’t. All he could think about was the feeling of being hugged, being held, being in his Father’s arms, and the tears didn’t stop.</p><p>-</p><p>After that he hadn’t really felt like going to the forest, just sitting in his room, a book in front of him. He flipped through the pages, head on his fisted hand, but didn’t really see or read anything, as he thought about the hug and how his Father believed in him.</p><p>And he really wanted it, he wanted to feel the joy and the relief, and he felt it, but the fear, the fear was there.</p><p>Whispering, wondering, what if this was a trick? Father had never thought he could do anything before and now he believed he would make him proud? But why would he want to trick Harrison? He had never hugged him, and now he did. Why? What had happened? He felt like he was missing something big, the fear telling him something was wrong, something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. His Father cared for him, always had, and now he was showing it.</p><p>Why would he lie about that? He had no reason to lie. Harrison was being irrational, turning something good into something to worry about.</p><p>He focused his eyes on the book in front of him, having stopped flipping through pages.</p><p>Below the title was a picture, a tiny human-ish looking creature sitting on a flower petal. It had small wings and sharp teeth. Its eyes were completely colored, no whites, no pupils.</p><p>
  <em>Fatum Pixies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>These Pixies are less mischievous than their kind, as they help Lady Fate show the way to those who are lost, although this only happens to those whose fates are written even before they are born.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Read more about the differences in the next chapter) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are small, about the size of a newborn flower bud, and can only be identified during the night by their yellow glow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some believe fate can never be changed but there are times when the path some people take and the choices some choose are strong enough to put them on another path, towards another fate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If these creatures are seen, they should be followed. These Pixies will lead you to an indescribable place as told to us by Belladonna Peverell nee Lovegood- wife to Potions Master Helena Peverell, a noteworthy Parseltongue- who had followed the Pixies when she was sixteen and about to marry into the Lestrange family. She said that her marriage to the Peverells was something the Pixies insisted upon. “What will happen has nothing to do with now, but with something that will happen centuries later.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They can sometimes be mistaken for fireflies, muggle insect that light up during the night. </em>
</p><p>Harrison slammed the book shut and leaned his head against his bed.</p><p>Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine.</p><p>Everything was fine.</p><p>The image of the Pixie’s grinning face was etched in his mind, the teeth sharp and it’s eyes blue, shining bright in the night.</p><p>-</p><p>When the Malfoys got there all indications that he had spent half of his play time crying in his room was gone and in the young frightened boy stood a powerful person who knew it. His back was straight and his face impassive, bowing his head slightly in response to the Malfoy’s deeper bows. His Father only nodded slightly.</p><p>Harrison was eighty percent sure that the Malfoys had Veela blood in their ancestry, as both Father and son had a beauty that wasn’t quite… human. Lady Malfoy’s hair was dyed blond same shade as her husband, showing solitary, and black, a nod towards her birth family, Black.</p><p>Lord Malfoy had cool grey eyes, calculating and impassive.</p><p>Lady Malfoy looked like she didn’t have a thought of her own, but her icy blue eyes betrayed her intelligence.</p><p>Heir Malfoy was his age, he knew already, the boy pointy and thin, eyes flashing between silver and grey, his hair lighter than both his parents, almost white.</p><p>Harrison hid his nerves behind his impenetrable mask and stepped forward as he had been instructed to do by his Father.</p><p>“Lord and Lady Malfoy.” He gave another bow here. Straightened; faced the boy and nodded his respect for a fellow Heir but didn’t bow as he wasn’t a Lord, nor was he more powerful than Harrison. “Heir Malfoy. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Heir Slytherin, Harrison.”</p><p>The Lord and Lady nodded and the Heir bowed.</p><p>His Father clicked his tongue, shattering the tension. “Well, as you have been properly introduced, Lucius I need your expertise in my office. Lady Malfoy you may join us if you wish, if not call for Millie, and make sure to ask for anything you need.”</p><p>Lady Malfoy turned to her husband who nodded his head. “Well, my Lord, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to join you.”</p><p>Harrison’s Father nodded. “And your Heir will be with mine.” He turned to Harrison. “Enjoy your time, Harrison.” make sure to get allies went unsaid but probably heard by everyone.</p><p>Harrison bowed and saw Heir Malfoy do the same and then led him out of the room when his Father waved him away.</p><p>“Heir Malfoy-,”</p><p>“Call me Draco.” He said, and Harrison turned to him, raising an eyebrow at the interruption.</p><p>Draco seemed to have realized his mistake as he was bright red, and Harrison couldn’t really help but smile at the sight.</p><p>“Call me Harrison, then.” And he said nothing of the supposed disrespect that had happened leading the other boy to the yard behind the manor.</p><p>The gardens were lush and cared for by the house elves, bushes and trees green and alive.</p><p>There was also a small stream that Harrison adored to listen to.</p><p>Harrison had decided to just walk around, and the Heir- Draco seemed content to follow him.</p><p>Harrison pursed his lips, considered, weighing the pros and cons, thinking of how well he would be able to lie if he was caught. He knew it was a risk, especially with how well things had been going. He didn’t want to ruin any progress… but he also-</p><p>His Father had said allies, make them loyal. One way to do that was to make others believe in friendship. Maybe Harrison could have Draco believe they were friends. He wouldn’t be disobeying his Father, and he would get a fri- someone who was loyal to him.</p><p>He licked his lips, and tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.</p><p>“Millie.” He called, and didn’t jump at the sudden sound of her apparition because he was ready for it. “Please bring us some drinks, as well at snacks.”</p><p>Millie nodded, her ears flapping slightly. “Yes, right away, Master Harrison.” and she popped away.</p><p>He turned to face Draco, who was looking at him curiously. His face was so open, so easy to read Harrison couldn’t breathe for a second.</p><p>“What do you enjoy doing, Draco?” he asked, keeping his face and voice devoid of emotion, as he had learned from his Father; when he had used his wand much more to punish him if he was being even slightly open about anything.</p><p>Draco licked his lips, swallowed, and shifted from one foot to the other.</p><p>He was nervous. It could be because he was spending time alone with the Dark Lord’s Heir, Harrison thought wryly, but he couldn’t be sure. It could also be from spending time with someone his age, though Harrison doubted Draco was as… <em>restricted</em> as he was.</p><p>“Ah, well,” Draco seemed to cringe at himself, though to his credit he hid it well enough “I enjoy riding my broom and playing quidditch.”</p><p>Harrison felt his stomach curl. “Do you play quidditch with friends?”</p><p>Draco turned to face him, looking away from somewhere beside his shoulder, and his expression was odd, and Harrison supposed his voice wasn’t as neutral as he had tried to keep it.</p><p>Thankfully Millie choose that moment to pop by them and Harrison was too nervous from the expression on Draco’s face to be nervous about the sudden sound.</p><p>Millie snapped her fingers and a blanket- dark blue- appeared, and she put down a big basket, undoubtedly filled with everything delicious.</p><p>Harrison cleared his throat and went towards the blanket, sitting down. Draco followed his lead.</p><p>“Thank you, Millie, that will be all.”</p><p>Millie bowed, her ears wiggling in pleasure, and popped away.</p><p>Millie liked him, he knew, because he thanked her and was kind to her. She would do anything for him without question.</p><p>Perhaps if he explained it this way to his Father, he’d agree that striking up friendship with kids his age would be more beneficial in the long run.</p><p>“I do, yes. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe,” Harrison recognizes the surnames “usually play beater. Pansy Parkinson,” Harrison recognizes that name too, as another Death Eater and wonders if they all are Death Eater children. Wonders if he’s expected to be their leader, as his Father is leader to their parents and grand-parents “could be a brilliant keeper, if she chose to not annoy us. Blaise Zabini doesn’t care much for the game, though he plays chaser with me sometimes however reluctantly.” Harrison recognizes the name Zabini as a neutral party. He wonders, a knot in his throat, if he has to recruit him.</p><p>Harrison tilts his head to the side and brings the wooden basket closer to him, to have something to do with his hands, because he remembers his lesson vividly from five months ago about how fidgeting was not becoming of the Heir Slytherin. His Father had made sure he remembered every single part of that lesson.</p><p>It had lasted for two days- no sleep, no food, no drinks, and in the end when his Father removed the spell that wreaked havoc within his mind, he had decided he preferred the <em>Cruciatus</em> curse.</p><p>He swallowed, pushing the memory and the feelings away and thought of how his Father smiled now.</p><p>“I think I would enjoy the flying.” Harrison said, hoping for the conversation to be engaging enough to have to think about anything other than his Father.</p><p>And Draco’s expression- so open, so unguarded- was a good distraction, as he gaped at Harrison, his face slowly going from extreme surprise to indignant, red coloring his neck.</p><p>“Have you never flown?” he demanded and Harrison suppressed a grin, shaking his head.</p><p>“How-! That is- that is not- that- I will not stand for it. You must fly! The feeling is indescribable. It’s freeing and wonderful, being in the air, the wind flowing through your hair. You must use a couple of charms so the wind doesn’t hurt your eyes, of course, but- and you’ve never flown? That has to be the worst thing ever!”</p><p>Harrison does grin a bit, feeling warm at the blonde’s ire on his behalf.</p><p>“I have not had the time until recently, and even if I wanted to, I don’t have a broom.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes narrow, his eyes flashing with anger, dark and grey, and Harrison wonders what kind of a life he has that not flying is the worst thing that could happen.</p><p>
  <em>A life where he hasn’t been punished with Crucio and spells that make grownups shiver in fright when their names are said.</em>
</p><p>Harrison ignores the thought.</p><p>They talk a bit more, quite a bit more, and Draco listens to him prattle on about Magical Creatures and how beautiful and curious they are.</p><p>Harrison feels giddy, having been unable to stop his smile three times; though with how open Draco was, he didn’t think he thought any less of him.</p><p>When Millie came to tell them about lunch, Harrison felt like he was turned upside down, like he had been somewhere else during the hour and some talk with Draco, and now the world seemed to come back into focus, no longer only the sound of the stream and an occasional croak of a frog. It wasn’t just the sun shining on the water’s surface making it glitter, making Draco’s hair shine, making Harrison squint slightly.</p><p>Now everything seemed to lose that shine, and when he got up with Draco, black spots filled his vison.</p><p>Millie snapped the blanket away and with a pop she was gone. This time Harrison was so out of it- barely holding onto what had happened, the laughter and smiles and the warm feeling that now felt like a dream that was out of his grasp, only tendrils remaining- that the pop was too loud too much and he jumped.</p><p>There was a hand on his shoulder and he froze.</p><p>Draco came in front of him, his eyes silver and bright. His hair had come out of its slicked back way and covered his left eye.</p><p>Draco’s hand was on his shoulder and he could feel it burning him and he wanted so much more. He wanted to nuzzle into the boy, get a hug.</p><p>He wanted that feeling from before, where fear had no place, wasn’t anywhere near his thoughts.</p><p>He stepped back, and Draco combed his hair back, and put his hands in his pockets, tilting his head.</p><p>The question was silent and he knew he could ignore it. It was silent so that if he chose to ignore it, no one would acknowledge it.</p><p>Draco’s face was… open but unreadable, his mouth twisted slightly downwards, brows furrowed, eyes soft.</p><p>Harrison didn’t know what the expression was.</p><p>“Lunch then? I hope the snacks didn’t fill you up too much, the elves make delicious dessert.”</p><p>He turned away from the other boy, his heart protesting, and Draco followed him.</p><p>-</p><p>Lunch had been a tense affair, conversation stilted and forced. The only notable thing that had happened was that both Malfoys had asked to be called by their names and Harrison had asked the same of them.</p><p>When it was time for them to leave, and they had said their goodbyes, Harrison’s eyes were on Lucius’s hand on Draco’s shoulder.</p><p>It was unnecessary, and Harrison could tell that Lucius wasn’t inflicting pain. There was no reason for the hand on the shoulder, like there hadn’t been for Draco’s hand on <em>his</em> shoulder before.</p><p>The night his Father and he had had the talk which was because his Father wanted him to listen.</p><p>The hand on shoulder was unnecessary, like the hug today had been.</p><p>The hug felt both like years ago and second ago.</p><p>Narcissa’s hand found Draco’s other shoulder, and for some reason Harrison’s throat constricted.</p><p>Afterwards his Father told him that the lesson he had with his Father would be relocated to Saturday morning.<br/>
Harrison had nodded, feeling like his body wasn’t his, not exactly. He felt like he was floating outside his body, pulling strings.</p><p>He went to his room. He had to read the lessons he had learnt today, but for some reason his vision was blurry and there was a sound coming from his body, which sounded like sobbing.</p><p>He curled over his knees, twisting into a ball and sobbed.</p><p>-</p><p>That night he dreamt that he was on the blanket. It was night and the moon was half full, making the water silver.</p><p>Draco was there too, his hair white and his eyes silver, the same expression on his face that Harrison couldn’t quiet place.</p><p>There was a sword in the dirt behind Draco, and the moon’s light seemed to make the handle shimmer and the blade glow.</p><p>Flying beside the sword were five Pixies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning Details:<br/>Crucio again for the abuse, although mentions of a spell that makes you mentally wrecked though not much detail<br/>food is only mentioned, no mention of eating nor said what they are<br/>using physical affection as means of manipulation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I need to add any Warnings?<br/>but still voldi is in it for a bit.<br/>although he's mostly being egotistical and planning stuff, and talking and talking.<br/>also nightmares, but they are super mild.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison sat at the table, one morning, his Father’s presence a rarity for breakfast, but on this occasion, it was unsurprising.</p><p>Harrison’s letter sat on the table, leaning on the flower pot. The pot was empty. The pot had the painting of a Blackthorn branch, swirling around it, flower and plant covering it.</p><p>The pot is an heirloom, not the most magical, but one with history. It belonged to a Peverell, as far as Harrison knew.</p><p>He stared at the letter, green ink covering it, writing asking him to join Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Harrison Gaunt</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Harrison swallowed and turned his face to the plate in front of him, looking at his Father through his lashes.</p><p>His Father had not yet decided, where he would be more of use, but Harrison hoped and wished he would be allowed to go.</p><p>His Father had allowed him more… free time these past couple of years, but after the few months in the beginning the punishments seemed to return, though he was dotted on afterwards, his Father even apologizing three times, when he had done nothing to <em>be</em> punished.</p><p>Harrison knew his Father only did it because he loved him, even though he never said, but he had also read about the <em>Cruciatus</em> Curse; nerve damage was not appealing, because no matter how much he knew he deserved it, he was selfish, and he didn’t want to hurt.</p><p>-</p><p>He wanted to stay, he wanted to wait for his Father to say what his decision was. He felt like he could jump from wall to wall, spring up and touch the wall. He felt too jittery. He didn’t want to move, moving just made him feel everything. The thread on his clothes. The sound of the wind, which was calm that day sounded too much too loud. The scrapes of fork against plate were light and almost soundless- usually as etiquette said it must be, but to Harrison it had never been louder and more annoying. He felt like he might scream if he didn’t get answers.</p><p>When he had no valid excuse to stay at the table, he excused himself for his lessons.</p><p>“Wait. Your lessons are cancelled.”</p><p>Harrison’s tongue seemed suddenly incapable of moving.</p><p>“You will be going to Hogwarts. I have some… work there that needs to be done, but that blasted Dumbledore has my magic signature in his wards. He will know as soon as I enter. But you,” here he turned to his son, his eyes too bright, the red shining and he grinned, his teeth gleaming and bright and sharp “you, my dear son, you can do my work.”</p><p>Harrison froze, his eyes wide.</p><p>His Father raised a brow, his mouth twisting.</p><p>He snapped out of it. “I, of course I would be honored, Father. Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>His Father leaned back against his chair, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. He looked pleased and calm. “Yes, indeed. I’ll send you to Diagon Alley with Lucius, and I expect you study up on all your work. As my Heir and a Slytherin you will be expected to be at the top of your year. And of course you will have the mission I will give you, so it will be a year where you can… prove your worth to me.”</p><p>Harrison nodded sharply, his heart beating fast. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to go and leave this-</p><p>He was going to Hogwarts to learn new things. He was going to Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>He was going to Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>He went to Diagon Alley with the Malfoys. Spending time with Draco was always fun and filled with warmth. Draco was his best friend- and of course more importantly as his Father said, a loyal ally.</p><p>Spending time with his family made him somewhat… not uncomfortable, but a little weird.</p><p>He enjoyed spending time with them, Narcissa was wickedly smart and Harrison had a theory that between the two of them, Narcissa was the one who was in charge.</p><p>Harrison was honestly surprised of how much she got away with, simply because she played the role of a passive submissive wife. Her sister was a Death Eater, one of the most loyal and obsessed ones. Her husband was looked as a valued Death Eater. Yet she had a bare forearm. It was incredible, fascinating.</p><p>Lucius was also smart, though he didn’t come to his wife’s level. He was smart politically; he knew how to change everything to suit his needs. He didn’t wallow on how some things did not go as he had planned. He had a plan, always, but not one that was unchangeable. He could improvise. It was a dance and he was the brilliant at it.</p><p>He was aloof, but he wasn’t in any way like Harrison’s Father. Harrison knew Draco’s punishments were never physical or magical. He was told to go to his room, or his broom was taken away, so Lucius was not cruel in his punishments. Although, Harrison also knew that had to do with Draco not needing to be punished as much as he did. Draco didn’t need to be punished for failing as an Heir, because he was good at it. He was effortlessly amazing.</p><p>The three of them were synchronized. Draco loved his parents and wasn’t afraid of them. He respected them. Harrison respected and loved his Father but he was also very afraid.</p><p>Draco’s parents were kind with Draco; his Mother seemed to dote on him a lot, little kisses on his forehead and cheeks. His Father was less tactile; his physical affection with his son started and ended with a hand on his shoulder, or sometimes his head, but he always used his words. When he talked to his son, his words were sweet and encouraging, a stark difference to his expressionless face.</p><p>His tone usually gave him away when he was talking to his wife and son.</p><p>Harrison loved seeing these little things, happy that they were comfortable enough, trusted him enough, to let their tightly woven defenses down slightly.</p><p>They loved each other and they show it, and Harrison was captivated by it because it was different than the way his Father showed his… love. His Father showed with punishments and curses and admonitions to be better to be more, because he said Harrison was his Heir so he would do better.</p><p>“We’ll split up.” Lucius said. “I shall go for your books, and Narcissa will go for your other equipment. The two of you go to Madam Malkin’s and afterwards come to Ollivander’s. We will meet up there.” The two boys nodded, and Harrison couldn’t help but let his excitement show a little and he skipped, once, after Draco.</p><p>They didn’t say anything until they got in, and waited for their turn. “Just imagine, Harry, in three weeks’ time we’ll be on our way to be sorted.”</p><p>Harrison grinned at him, still unused to hearing ‘Harry’ from his friend.</p><p>Draco had started using it recently, abbreviating his name, into a nickname. He found it unusual but he adored it. Every time Draco called him ‘Harry’ he was elated.</p><p>He hadn’t had a calm reaction to it the first time, stuttering and nervous sweating.</p><p>
  <em>“What- what d-did you just- what did you- what did you call me!? What, what was that, I my- what-,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco had looked at him with that expression, the one that had taken him a year to learn- concern. And a bit of fear this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry- Harrison, I didn’t mean to offend you.” </em>
</p><p><em>Harrison gaped at him. Offend him. Why would it offend him, he had been shocked but now, he was thinking of having a nickname, and he wanted it, </em>wanted<em> it so badly. Why would it </em>offend<em> him, of all things? </em></p><p>Ah<em>, he realized, </em>being the Dark Lord’s son tends to worry people.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, no it didn’t offend me. In any way. Feel- feel free to call me that anytime- well, when we’re alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco’s concern turned into a grin, his face lighting up. Harrison had blushed, pleased to have made his friend happy.</em>
</p><p>Harrison swallowed. “Yes. We’ll be sorted.”</p><p>Draco always ready to chatter on and on, took the lead in the conversation as was usual with them. “Well, I will be in Slytherin, undoubtedly,” here he puffed up with pride and Harrison had to smile at his antiques. “And you will be in Hufflepuff,” they both walked towards the stools as the old woman in the back indicated. Harry glanced at Draco sharply, only to realize after seeing the small grin on his friend’s face that he was teasing. “Of course I will still be your friend.”</p><p>Harrison glanced at him again, looking deeper than the teasing smile.</p><p>Draco’s face didn’t look concerned but his stormy eyes held another story.</p><p>Harrison suddenly felt too cold at the thought of being anywhere but Slytherin, so he pushed the image aside. “I knew you were just an old softie. Friendship between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. Tut tut.”</p><p>Draco shoved his shoulder, after the woman and indicated they were finished. “Well, I’ll need a spy in each House.”</p><p>Harrison laughed at him. “Oh, planning on taking over Slytherin, right! I’d forgotten about that. Prince of Slytherin.”</p><p>Draco raised his nose in the air, looking down at him, and the git was tall, taller than Harrison by a head. “Indeed. You should feel lucky I have deigned to be seen with you, honestly. I was even planning on making you my right hand, but seeing your attitude I’m rethinking things.”</p><p><em>“Are you really?”</em> Harrison hissed at him, smile curling in amusement. Draco seemed to always forget his ability to converse with snakes.</p><p>“Well,” he sniffed, looking away “I suppose you have your uses.”</p><p>Harrison shoved the boys shoulder, though when the two older Malfoys came into view they straightened up.</p><p>“We’ll get your wands, and then head to getting you a pet, Harrison. Draco already has an owl.”</p><p>Harrison bit his lip. “I wouldn’t want to impose, Narcissa.”</p><p>She waved away his concern. “Not at all, we’d be happy to.”</p><p>Harrison said nothing else, his heart heavy, because there was nothing else to say. They were his Father’s… Death Eaters, they would do anything to be in his good graces.</p><p>-</p><p>Everyone was silent when they got out of Ollivander’s. The man wasn’t <em>just</em> a wizard, Harrison was sure. His eyes were too silver, and his aura was too… otherly.</p><p>He had recalled everyone’s wand and given Draco’s without much fuss- ten inches long, Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core, reasonably springy - but when he had looked at Harrison, he seemed to be… lost.</p><p>He seemed to lose his ability to tell who his parents were, and when Harrison had said his name, Ollivander seemed to… go a little crazy.</p><p>
  <em>“Gaunt! No, no, no! That’s not right. No! No, something isn’t right, something is very wrong.”</em>
</p><p>And he’d seemed content to continue until Narcissa- having seen Harrison and Draco’s faces- dropped in, her voice cold and icy as the man was informed to either do his job and find Harrison a wand or get ready to lose the job he loved.</p><p>Ollivander had decided to do as he was told, giving him a wand, a peculiar look in his eyes when he did so.</p><p>Willow- <em>Salix</em>- wood, dragon heartstring for its core, nine inches and somewhat supple.</p><p>Harrison narrowed his eyes at the wand. He felt a connection to it, but… it wasn’t right. He could feel the wand’s Magic prod his and after a few moments, it withdrew with a disappointed impression.</p><p>Harrison shook his head. “The wand disagrees.”</p><p>Ollivander looked like he’d have another fit, though one look at Narcissa seemed to dissuade him</p><p>“Fine! Fine! This- take this. Take it.”</p><p>Harrison gasped as his hand touched the wand, the immediate connection impossible to deny.</p><p>Ollivander seemed to think so to, as he sneered.</p><p>They all looked at him, waiting for the explanation which he gave with obvious reluctance. “Holly wood, Phoenix feather for its core. Eleven inches, nice and supple. The only wand I have ever made to have a brother.”</p><p>Lucius raised a brow, prompting for explanation.</p><p>“He-who-must-not-be-named, Yew, thirteen and a half inches. Core is phoenix feather.” He curled his nose. “Their cores are from the same Phoenix. The Phoenix gave two feathers, one for each wand.”</p><p>Harrison shook himself from the uneasiness as Lucius cleared his throat.</p><p>“Any pet in particular you’d like, Harrison?”</p><p>Harrison, thankful for the break in silence prattled on about the three pets they were allowed to take, and expressed an interest in buying a snake.</p><p>He’d said the same to his Father, and he had given him the perfect excuse for wanting one, except the fact that he could talk to it. “As I have the ability to speak to it,” he said now “gathering information using it would be rather easy.”</p><p>They got to the store and Harrison had immediately seen the most beautiful owl and had promptly fallen in love.</p><p>“Oh, hello.” The snowy owl looked at him, amber eyes looking at him with an intelligence Harrison had not seen before, except perhaps in Nagini. “You’re very beautiful.” He said and she seemed to preen at his attention.</p><p>Harrison pursed his lips, because the move had been so Draco-ian he knew he wouldn’t stop laughing If he started.</p><p>Once he felt more under control, he laid a hand on her head, running it through her feathers and let her nip his fingers. “You’re a sweet one, aren’t you? Yes, I think I’d like to have you. Would you be okay with me?”</p><p>The owl seemed to consider him and then hopped on his arm. Harrison hissed out as her claws dug into his arm, but didn’t bother dislodging her.</p><p>He turned towards the shopkeeper that was being held at bay by Narcissa. “I’d like to see your snakes.”</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison had gone home with everything he needed, the snowy owl and the sweetest snake ever.</p><p>He was small, only able to curl around his neck once. He was black, venomous, and very shy, though he was the only one who expressed an interest in Harrison.</p><p>The others seemed to smell the permanent fear on him, and turned their heads away. This one though had slithered closer, taken one look at his aura- <em>“You’re powerful.”-</em> and had chosen him.</p><p>After taking his things to his room, setting up the owl stand for Hedwig and letting the snake curl by the fireplace in his room, he had changed and had gone back downstairs. His Father had told him dinner would be earlier, and he was somewhat worried about the break in routine.</p><p>“Ah, at last. Do join me.”</p><p>Harrison went to the table, shame curling in his stomach for keeping his Father waiting, though his Father seemed content to let this one go.</p><p>They ate a little in silence, until his Father decided to break it. “Well, this year, Dumbledore has decided to keep things safe.” He sneered. “He had taken the Sorcerer’s Stone from its owners- which was foolhardy. The Flamels’ are powerful and the stone would have been much safer with them. I haven’t been able to get it from them until now, but now that Dumbledore’s arrogance has come into play, well, things will be much easier.” His lips stretched into a smile, not the most reassuring sight to Harrison. “He had the stone moved to Gringotts. Though apparently he has a bit of a brain, because he had someone clear the vault last week. Just days before I had someone try and steal it. Oh well; now the stone resides in Hogwarts. I can’t go there, personally. Dumbledore will recognize my magical signature, but you,” his Father’s eyes gleamed under the lights of the chandelier. “You, he won’t know. He won’t be able to tell.” He sounded gleeful. “Oh, no, my magic is too powerful. I’ve clouded your aura enough that no one will be able to tell.”</p><p>His Father let out a sigh, his eyes closing and a more genuine smile making its way on his face at the thought of deceiving everyone.</p><p>Harrison stayed silent.</p><p>“You’ll get the stone for me.”</p><p>Harrison nodded, his face an impenetrable mask, just the way his Father had taught him.</p><p>He knew what the stone did. Offered immortality and gold.</p><p>He hid the initial jolt of fear.</p><p>His Father, <em>immortal</em>.</p><p>His face was still, no emotion escaping as he excused himself, explaining that he was tired. The day had been long.</p><p>His Father had nodded, and Harrison had left, and had walked to his room.</p><p>He had no reason to be afraid, he convinced- no, no, he told himself. His Father wanted to do great things. His immortality would benefit everyone.</p><p>When he finally fell asleep that night it was to images even more distressing than the thoughts that had clouded his mind before he slept.</p><p>He dreamt of screams and death. Dreaming a dream that would be more and more frequent from then on.</p><p>He dreamt of a screaming woman, her hair red, her eyes fiery.</p><p>He dreamt of a stag, prancing in a yard.</p><p>He dreamt of sitting in the garden, on a blue blanket. He had a sword in his lap, and it seemed to gleam under the moon. It reflected something, though not the night sky or him. In it he saw a boy- or a man. His face was harsh and covered in grime. His eyes had seen too much. On his forehead, there was a scar, the shape of a lightning bolt.</p><p>He tilted the sword and there on his own shoulder he could see a small creature sitting.</p><p>Its legs were curled under it. It seemed to be sleeping. He brought the sword closer so he could see it’s reflection more properly.</p><p>It opened its eyes, blue, bright blue, all blue and grinned, sharp teeth.</p><p>Suddenly it started to glow and he threw the sword.</p><p>There was the scream again, the woman, she sounded so sad, so desperate, so angry. So defensive.</p><p>He turned around, he wasn’t in the garden anymore, he was in a neighborhood he didn’t recognize, and one house was burning, burning the flames licking the sky, the smoke suffocating.</p><p>In the sky there was a green light, a mark, a skull and a snake.</p><p>He woke, his eyes flying open, his mouth opening as he gasped. He tilted to his side, breathing, just breathing. He felt like he’d stopped breathing, and each breath was amazing, his lungs filling and expanding.</p><p>He curled into himself, on his side.</p><p><em>"Master?” </em>his snake called, slithering and twisting around his neck.</p><p>He felt a tear slide down his cheek and the wall broke and he started to cry.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some points I think I should maybe clarify?<br/>Voldi is Lord Slytherin (I'm pretending his uncle is dead.)<br/>Harrison is Heir Slytherin, yes but Voldi can't use Slytherin as his last name, not because he isn't a total douche, but because he has also taken up being Lord Gaunt.<br/>Harry is heir to Gaunt as well, and Voldi has plans that can be carried out better if Harrison's last name doesn't draw too many eyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<br/>I don't know how much I like it, but...<br/>but First Year has started, and we'll have to see what happens.</p><p>Warnings:<br/>Mentions of child abuse,<br/>mentions of food<br/>symptoms of anxiety (I don't know if this counts as a warning? i think it does)</p><p>stay careful, check the details if you need it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison sat in the compartment alone, having gotten there as one of the earliest.</p><p>He really wanted a distraction from the worry that was clouding his mind.</p><p>He was beyond excited, nervous energy leaking out of him as his legs wouldn't still and his hands flapped around.</p><p>He could feel his heart beating hard, the blood rushing around his body.</p><p>His body felt like it was a heater, warm beyond belief.</p><p>He was oh so excited for this, but the worry and fear never left him, always whispering in his ear.</p><p>As soon as he felt content enough to sigh and giggle a little, the voice would remind him.</p><p>He had to get into Slytherin.</p><p>There was no way he would survive if he were to be in any other house.</p><p>Harrison's throat clogged up at the thought and everything turned blurry as his eyes filled up.</p><p>He tried to breath, reminded himself to just breath, but he couldn't he couldn't, his lungs had collapsed, he was going to die even before he showed his Father the disappointment he was, when the hat called out another house.</p><p>His Father always said he was good for nothing, now this would be all the proof his Father needed and he would kill him.</p><p>Or maybe he would punish him for his insubordination, and then-</p><p>And then maybe like always when the punishment was over, his Father would give him another chance, like he had been doing recently.</p><p>He had been giving Harrison second and third chances, sometimes not even punishing him.</p><p>But it was expected of him to end up in Slytherin. There was no other option, no matter what Draco seemed to think. He had no other option. He had to go to Slytherin. He had to, because it was what was expected. He couldn’t let his Father down, not again, not with this.</p><p>And he had the whole year to plan and to enact the plan. And- and he may even have to stay at the school during Christmas and Yule. It would be mostly empty. He could steal it then.</p><p>Or maybe there would be too less people, meaning more scrutiny and he’d be unable. But he did have to stay and see what could happen. He couldn’t possibly go home, not if there was a slight chance.</p><p>Yes, more than nine months away from the Manor, and everything in it, in Hogwarts.</p><p>Where he would focus on being a good Heir, studying. He would make frie- allies, and he’d steal the stone. Everything would be perfect.</p><p>The door slid open, jolting Harrison out of his thoughts to see the blond Malfoy Heir, staring at him, eyes beautiful and grey, mouth twisted in concern. “Hi.”</p><p>Harrison waved at him, smiling brightly. He felt pretty okay, the worry having ebbed away into nothing more than a tiny voice like always, instead of it having the control. Excitement was now fully in control and Harrison could not wait.</p><p>“This is so exciting!” Harrison said, not really able or wanting to contain his excitement, especially with his best friend. “Finally, Hogwarts. I’d been a bit worried Father wouldn’t let me come, but I am actually on the train.” He squealed, legs unable to stay still.</p><p>Draco’s eyes seemed to do a seamless transition from grey to silver, smiling back at his excited friend.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see the castle,” Draco said, slowly becoming as enthusiastic as Harrison. The door to the compartment was closed, no one would see them be the kids they were, instead of the Heirs they were supposed to be.</p><p>They both started giggling, for no particular reason except being too excited, their nervous energy forming in the shape of weird timed laughter, a lot of movement and a bit of uncontrollable magic in Harrison’s case; shifting some of the stuff sitting around them.</p><p>For a moment, a beautiful heart stopping moment, as Harrison laughed with Draco, the blond boy’s eyes glinting- he felt like everything would be okay.</p><p>As long as Draco was by his side, he would be fine.</p><p>-</p><p>He couldn’t concentrate. They had changed into robes, before the train had even started, after they had had stopped laughing. He couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts.</p><p>His Father had told him about the nooks and crannies, hiding spots, where the Chamber of Slytherin was. His Father had told him how to escape from each floor. Had drawn him a map of all the Houses’ dormitories, the kitchen, the Room of Requirement, the Infirmary, some particularly useful classes that were always empty, the headmaster’s office and all the other teachers’ offices, though he had warned him they may have changed.</p><p>What his Father had not told him, was how beautiful the castle was, the lights shining through its windows, making the old school seem like a magnificent painting with the night as it’s background.</p><p>The stars seemed brighter, the air more breathable. They were on boats, floating across the water, and he could sense the life in the water, a few harmless sprites looking at them curiously, gliding and shining through the gentle waves the boats caused.</p><p>Each boat held four to-be students; Harrison’s boat held Draco, the Longbottom Heir- who was holding onto a frog, and looked somewhat green- and a bushy haired girl, dark skin and buck teeth.</p><p>Harrison couldn’t place her, but he had never been all that good at placing people in families based on looks.</p><p>He decided he didn’t really care all that much, and would leave that to Draco, and stared at the castle, the magnificent beautiful castle that was going to be his <em>home, </em>and he felt lighter just thinking about it.</p><p>There was a Titan, in Greek mythology (though really Harrison didn’t think much was myth), names Atlas, who had to carry the sky on his shoulders, and right now for Harrison, he felt like he had been Atlas and someone had come to reprieve him of this back breaking, soul destroying responsibility.</p><p>As he looked at the castle on the rocks, as the boat rocked just a bit, as he listened to the chatter around him, that nothing outside could touch him.</p><p>-</p><p>His stomach had decided to start a war with him, and was threatening to expel everything he had ever eaten, he was so anxious.</p><p>They had gone up stairs, had waited in front of the big carved doors of the Great Hall, saw ghosts, and listened to Professor McGonagall talk about the houses- and Harrison had to give it to her, she was pretty unbiased in explaining it- and now his peer’s names were being read of so they would sit on the stool and be sorted.</p><p>He had to do anything, anything at all, to get into Slytherin.</p><p>He was listening to the names, not to remember then because he felt to dizzy to even think to accomplish that, but because he felt like it was taking way too many names to get to him.</p><p>Harrison was all nerves and it was only all the training and the pain he had gone through that made sure he showed none of his doubts on his face.</p><p>He wanted to bounce to let out some of the agitation running under his skin, but he held still, -<em>A Slytherin, A Gaunt, my Heir, never </em>fidgets- and finally through some miracle he heard his name being called.</p><p>“Gaunt, Harrison.”</p><p>He did have enough presence of mind to glance at Dumbledore when his name was said.</p><p>The man looked shocked, his eyes wide, and Harrison noticed the aborted getting up.</p><p>The hat was placed on his head, and he felt its magic twirling and cold, analytical, enter his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, hmm, isn’t this interesting?”</em>
</p><p>Harrison shivered, and then froze, slowly making himself seem as relaxed as possible.</p><p><em>“Just put me in Slytherin.” </em>The hat couldn’t take too long, or else it would be suspicious.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, you have the self-preservation of a snake, but not much cunning. Not much ambition besides- ohh this is nice, I see, I see, you have ambition, but it isn’t the self-serving kind. Oh, no you’d do anything for the people you love, without any thought for yourself. Hufflepuff would suit you very well. You are loyal, yes very. Or even Gryffindor. You could be the bravest lion if you let yourself. And they would help you, help you become the person you were meant to be.”</em>
</p><p>Harrison concealed a snarl, and decided he didn’t have enough pride, so he resorted to begging.</p><p><em>“If I don’t get into Slytherin, my Father </em>will<em> kill me. Please, please just- please.”</em></p><p>The hat sighed.<em> “But you don’t want to go into Slytherin.” </em>It sounded petulant.</p><p>Harrison let out a small breath<em>. “Of course I do. I want to be a Slytherin. To make my Father proud, and survive.”</em></p><p>The hat says nothing.</p><p>Harrison is sure he’ll start crying and wouldn’t that be embarrassing. He’d have to Obliviate everyone.</p><p>
  <em>“SLYTHERIN!”</em>
</p><p>Harrison felt like he had been filled with air until now, the hat’s announcement a needle that made him empty.</p><p>The amount of relief he felt was immense, and as he walked towards his house, his crest changing appropriately, he put all feelings of disappointment into a box, locked it up and imagined shoving the package down a canyon.</p><p>He was a Slytherin.</p><p>-</p><p>The bushy haired girl- Granger, Muggleborn- got into Gryffindor.</p><p>He had thought she’d be a Ravenclaw based on her rambling about all the studying she had done, and all the lines she had memorized, but he realized how stupid the stereotype was as soon as he thought it.</p><p>He tried to keep track of the names and the houses they got sorted in, but he didn’t really care. He was pretty numb, all earlier feelings of awe having disappeared.</p><p>He clapped politely for the Slytherins that joined, face blank.</p><p>“Malfoy, Draconis.”</p><p>Draco sat on the stool, face all cool confidence and mouth a smirk.</p><p>The hat considered the blond boy for thirteen seconds, Harrison counted, before Slytherin was called, and Draco swaggered towards his house, tie green and silver.</p><p>Harrison clapped, mustering up a smile, and he thought it was genuine enough, because he knew he would be happy for his friend, if he had been feeling anything.</p><p>They watched the rest of the sorting, Draco sitting next to him, his warmth melting the ice he felt surrounding him, so by the time the food appeared, he was able to crack a real grin at Draco’s delighted face.</p><p>If the food had taste, Harrison didn’t notice, his thoughts firmly on how he was happy he was a snake now.</p><p>The hat’s words didn’t mean much. They didn’t mean anything, beyond what house name it shouted.</p><p>And it had said he was a Slytherin, and he was wearing the crest, and the colors.</p><p>Of course he was. He was the Heir to the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort’s son. He was made in his Father’s image. He was a Slytherin. He had Slytherin blood. He could be cunning. He was ambitious, even the hat had said.</p><p>He was fine.</p><p>Besides, he thought- finally tuning in as his friend talked about how his Mother was going to be sending sweets tomorrow-if nothing else, he had Draco by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, sure Harrison, you are not at all upset and love the fact that you are in a house you don't really want to be in.<br/>(Denial- reoccurring oc in this fic)</p><p>Warning Details,<br/>child abuse- less than before, just mentions of being punished<br/>food- there is food, no detail<br/>anxiety- he has a bit of a panic, spirals slightly, and disassociation (which sucks. the way I wrote his disassociation, is mostly what i think his would be like, but I am mixing in personal experience)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well I'll be honest, my dialogue writing is meh.<br/>I mean, when I'm making scenes in my head, it's amazing. I make myself laugh sometimes, I'm so brilliantly sarcastic and hilarious. But I start writing... it's not my favorite thing in the world. I can't tell if they're as in character as I want them to be, or if it's stilted or whatever.<br/>I'm thinking of recording myself when I think up scenes. If I can remember, I tend to zone out.<br/>I would appreciate feedback and thoughts :) .<br/>I hope you guys enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings:<br/>not anything explicit, but mentions of being afraid of your guardian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school was amazing. The amount of chaos and confusion it had was wonderful, and Harrison could feel the magic of the school pulsing in joy at every corner, singing in happiness as it was filled with students.</p><p>The school was sentient. Harrison was sure. He thought that the school was mischievous and playful, what with the confusing staircases and the hidden doors.</p><p>Some of the doors opened to different places on different days. Some of the doors had a special way of opening. The stairs twisted and swirled and danced.</p><p>Harrison let the castle’s magic wash over him, the powerful magic sweet and warm. He felt like the way he did when Draco hugged him, held him tight, the way he did when they had a sleepover and he was scared of the dark. Draco was the only one who knew that, and maybe it was the darkness, but he hadn’t made fun of him for it, just silently leaned into him, grabbed him in a hug. He never mentioned it afterwards.</p><p>The night before when they went to their dorms, the prefects had given them a rundown of the rules- no inner house fighting should be taken outside, Slytherins present a united front, don’t be alone outside, the buddy system, as Gemma Farley a half-blood explained, was to be always used, never get caught breaking the rules, etc- and their head of the house, Potions Master Severus Snape, and a Death Eater, one of the most loyal ones as his Father said, as well as a very talented spy had told them that he expected only the best from the best of the school, and had handed their schedules to the prefects to be given to them.</p><p>The first day of school was rather simple for Harrison. Herbology wasn’t something he had done practical work in, but he had read on the herbs and plants and what they did, what they were good for. He earned the Slytherins thirty points, and then Professor Sprout proceeded to teach them about how to work safely in the green house, promising a more exciting lesson the next day, with a smile that Harrison thought was too dangerous for a former Hufflepuff.</p><p>The next lesson was Charms, also with Ravenclaw, and Harrison couldn’t help it but like Professor Flitwick. Even though he was a half-goblin, he was lively and witty and amazing at keeping the attention of his students.</p><p>Lunch wasn’t much of an affair, though the food was lovely.</p><p>History of Magic was boring. Their teacher was a ghost, Binns, and he had the kind of voice that put you to sleep as soon as he opened his mouth. Harrison was surprised to see even some of the Hufflepuffs sleeping; he had thought their nature wouldn’t allow the disrespect, but apparently Binns brought out that in everyone.</p><p>Harrison grabbed his Transfiguration book, and read a bit on what they were going to be learning.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was strict, and looked very severe, which was odd because her magic seemed delighted. It was like fire, her magic, very high and very powerful, which was interesting, because of her being the half-blood she was.</p><p>She was also an animagus, a grey cat, and Harrison had to hold back a delighted squeal, which galled him, because the Hufflepuffs hadn’t done anything of the sort, and Theodore Nott had snorted at their antics.</p><p>She was head of Gryffindor so Harrison had expected her to not to be fair towards the Slytherins, but she hadn’t even seemed to realize there were Slytherins in her classroom. Harrison assumed maybe it had to do with her being a teacher for such a long time.</p><p>With classes over Harrison had started on his Transfiguration homework, reading ahead in his other classes. Eventually Draco managed to take him away from his books and paper, saying he was being too much of a Ravenclaw.</p><p>Harrison and Draco walked around the school, heading towards the lake, because Harrison had been curious about the magic surrounding it.</p><p>“It’s a bit peculiar. There are so many different kinds of magic in it, all from different creatures. And creature magic is so fascinating. It doesn’t have any sort of Light or Dark or Grey about it; it just is. It’s probably the purest kind of magic, no afflictions in it.”</p><p>Draco curled his lips at the mention of anything of creatures being <em>pure</em>.</p><p>Harrison rolled his eyes. He had tried to explain it to his friend, how the magic of wizards and witches were pure when they were kids, but slowly changed as they changed. Their magic was a reflection of them, their souls and minds and thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t just magic; it was <em>their</em> magic.  </p><p>But creatures, the simpler kind not Veelas or Elves and goblins, like sprites and pixies had the sort of magic that was power, pure and simple. The pixies for example, had a purpose and their magic was a reflection of that. Each pixie had a different feel but their base was the same.</p><p>House-elves, though they had the same base- the servitude to higher magic- were different. House elves each had their own lives, and thoughts and feelings. Their purpose wasn’t the only thing about them. It wasn’t even the most important thing, unlike what most thought.</p><p>Their magic was unique.</p><p>But the sprites Harrison had seen the night before, their magic felt like the way they looked. They were white and silver, only seen during the night, a reflection of the moon.</p><p>Their magic was mellow, and sweet and soothing.</p><p>Draco and Harrison sat by the lake, Harrison now that they were here, not all that excited to look for the magic.</p><p>“I like it here.” He said, after maybe ten minutes of silence.</p><p>Draco tilted his head just a bit so he could see the boy’s silver eyes. The same color as the Sprites; darker and more intense than the moon.</p><p>“It is nice. But we haven’t had class with the Gryffindors yet.” He spat the word Gryffindor.</p><p>Harrison lay down, folding his hands under his head. “Well, if they are as obnoxious and stupid as everyone says, I don’t see why they should be such a bother. We are Slytherins. The best. They don’t exactly matter much.”</p><p>
  <em>Or even Gryffindor. You could be the bravest lion if you let yourself. And they would help you, help you become the person you were meant to be.</em>
</p><p>He didn’t care about the Gryffindors, and he didn’t care what the hat thought, but he didn’t think they needed to bother themselves much with them.</p><p>Draco snorted. “That is true. But they would make good target practice.” He turned to Harrison, grinned a bright grin, the kind that usually meant Harrison was going to follow most of his half formed plans. “We could practice what we learn.”</p><p>Harrison rolled his eyes, though his intentions were undermined by his smile.</p><p>-</p><p>“Mr. Gaunt, I was hoping to have a moment of your time.”</p><p>Harrison swallowed, saw Draco’s face freeze and then smooth over.</p><p>They turned around, and Harrison nodded at Dumbledore, making sure to seem as unassuming and innocent as possible.</p><p><em>The old man will ask for you. </em>His Father had said, a few days before boarding the train. He had been drinking firewhiskey. <em>I was the last decedent of Gaunt he knew of. The rest are dead. He’ll want answers, he’ll be paranoid. You will make sure he knows nothing.</em></p><p>“Of course, Professor. Anything I can help you with?” he smiled.</p><p>Draco did an impressive job of keeping a passive face.</p><p>Dumbledore smiled genially, his eyes twinkling. Harrison narrowed his eyes, and deliberately didn’t look at his eye. He had a Master Legilimens for a Father. He was great at Occlumency, thanks to many lessons, but better safe than sorry. “I’d rather talk in my office, my boy. Comfier there.”</p><p>Harrison blinked, making his eyes wide. “Oh? We can go to the yard, as well, Professor. I’m sure you would enjoy the sun immensely. There aren’t much of those nowadays.”</p><p>Dumbledore blinked, and then smiled faintly. “Ah, well. That’s true. Let’s go down to the grounds then, shall we?”</p><p>They walked in silence, until they were by a tree, a nice patch of sun ad shadow next to each other.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, I wasn’t expecting you to stay here for this conversation.”</p><p>Draco seemed to take full offense in that, gasping dramatically and everything. “Well, Headmaster, I would feel better if I stayed with Gaunt. The prefects have told us to stick together, what with all the bullying and the curses the other houses throw at us. Mind you, even staying together makes us a target. Funny, you haven’t done anything about that. My Father is most displeased about the situation.”</p><p>Harrison got the feeling that Dumbledore was laughing at Draco, and protectiveness surged forward. He made sure his voice was meek. “That’s true, Headmaster. I feel much safer when Malfoy’s with me. it would be better and safer if we could all walk in groups, but that’s not exactly fair to everyone. We just have to deal with the hexes, I suppose. They don’t like us being Slytherins, not at all. I wish someone would stop them. Some of the older students cursed me the other day, and none of us knew the counter for it. We had to go spend hours in the library, because we didn’t think any of the teachers would do anything.” He looked down, sniffed. “If they cared, I recon they would have done something by now. To stop the older students from punishing us. For being who we are, too. We can’t help being ambitious, and its nothing bad, is it? We’re part of this school, and we get treated like outsiders. We haven’t even been here long. I can’t think of what the older students went through. Don’t think I could handle being as brave as them, getting cursed year after year.”</p><p>Harrison peeked at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling, but he didn’t look like he was laughing anymore.</p><p>“What was it you wanted to ask me, Professor?”</p><p>Dumbledore blinked, seemingly haven forgotten. “Ah, yes. Well, I was wondering about your family, really, Mr. Gaunt. An old man’s curiosity. I thought I would indulge myself.”</p><p>Harrison bowed his head, as if to hide a blush. “Oh, of course. Well.” He cleared his throat, remembered the story his Father had spun for him. “I suppose you wouldn’t have heard of me. I’ve heard this a few times, truthfully. You’re not the only curious person. Lots of people have wondered how the Gaunts were suddenly back.” He smiled ruefully. “Grandpapa was a squib, thrown out of his house when he was five, because he wasn’t magic. He grew up, travelled the world. He settled in the North eventually. North pole.” Harrison sighed. “He used to tell me so many stories. Father is magic, though Grandpapa realized this when he turned thirty, and by then it was too late for school. Father met a woman in India, settled with her.” Here he paused, looked away, sighed deeply. “Father said she was amazing. I didn’t meet her myself. She died after she gave birth to me. Father moved back here with me, said he couldn’t stand the memories, and he wanted to give me a proper education, in magic and everything, so I would grow up with it in my life.”</p><p>Dumbledore blinked, and Harrison ducked his head, pretending to wipe his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, my boy. I am truly sorry for your loss.”</p><p>And he sounded it.</p><p>“Thank you for humoring an old man.”</p><p>Harrison gave him a stiff smile. “No worries, Professor.”</p><p>Dumbledore left, making his excuses.</p><p>Draco sat next to him, silent.</p><p>“None of that was true.”</p><p>Harrison snorted. “No.”</p><p>Draco was silent. Harrison glanced at him. He looked deep in thought, eyes narrowed in concentration. Harrison was so lost in thought, that he jumped when Draco’s fingers touched his hand.</p><p>Harrison blinked at him, startled a bit. Draco’s eyes glittered in the sun, and he was squinting to keep the glare tolerable. His hair looked like a halo. Harrison suppressed his laughter at the thought of Draco being <em>angelic</em>.</p><p>“Do you know about your mother?”</p><p>Harrison looked away, the grief that hit him sudden and unexpected. “No.”</p><p>Draco sucked in a breath, his hands curling around his. He squeezed, once, and then left his hand there. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harrison was sorry too.</p><p>-</p><p>Their classes proceeded to take up most of their attention. Defense Against the Dark Arts, was taught by Professor Quirrell. The man had had a run in with Vampires the past summer, and he had come out of it rather paranoid. The smell of garlic- which did as much against Vampires as holy water, which was to say none- surrounded the corridor where the DADA class was held, and Harrison had immediately cast a spell on all the students- Gryffindor and Slytherin- that made the smell disappear. It wasn’t hard- a spell Harrison had made up after a lesson with his Father about inferi- just a few twists of his magic. It affected the nose and removed the strongest smell around them, and would disappear after an hour and half.</p><p>Everyone glances at him, the Gryffindors grateful but suspicious about it. The Slytherins nodded at him, while Draco glared, when he realized he had cast the spell for the other house.</p><p>Harrison deliberately turned to look around the classroom, ignoring his eyes.</p><p>Astronomy was… interesting, but Harrison had to remember to sleep during the day when they had the class.</p><p>Draco seemingly having forgiven him for what he had said to be ‘an unforgivable act. Something a Hufflepuff or a goody-goody Gryffindor would do’ was telling him all about the Draco constellation, and Harrison having heard this all many times before just made appreciative and wondering noises when appropriate.</p><p>Thursday afternoon they had flying lessons, which Harrison was looking forward to, if only to stop Draco’s gaping expression and repeated questions.</p><p>“How have you never flown before?” he demanded, perhaps for the thirtieth time in five minutes.</p><p>“Because Father didn’t think it was important enough.”</p><p>“How- What! No, flying is one of the most important things in the world. Anyone who says otherwise is insane!”</p><p>Draco was lucky he wasn’t surrounded by other kids who knew exactly who Harrison’s Father was.</p><p>Harrison raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, and enjoyed how Draco went white when he realized what he said, and then turned pink.</p><p>“I mean, I just, not insane, obviously. I am sure he had his very sane and good reasons. What do I know? Nothing, nothing at all.” Then he promptly shut his mouth, ears red and eyes wide.</p><p>Harrison cracked a smile. “Well, I am looking forward to it.” And Draco’s blush seemed to decrease as he realized Harrison wasn’t going to be saying anything else about the slip that would get anyone a Crucio. Now that Harrison thought on it, he was going to make sure this memory was in the deepest most secure places of his mind. “And this way, you can teach me.”</p><p>Draco brightened, smiling and smug, puffing out his chest.</p><p>The class had a lot of rules for them to follow, and eventually they lay down their brooms, yelling up.</p><p>Harrison’s broom immediately jumped into his hands. He looked around. A few had had the same luck, but Granger, the Muggleborn who had raised her hand in every class, had whispered the answers to herself, was having a lot of trouble.</p><p>Eventually Madam Hooch- whose golden eyes had Harrison thinking there was perhaps some sort of creature in her bloodline- had them mount the brooms, and told them to do a kick off- “but only a bit.”</p><p>The Gryffindors decided to not follow the rules, which was more in character with what Harrison had heard about them, although it being a very nervous and blubbering Longbottom Heir, dented his relief in people acting like they were supposed to.</p><p>The class is very obviously cancelled, and a few Gryffindors take flight. Draco notices a shine by the tree where Longbottom fell.</p><p>Harrison follows him nervously.</p><p>“Ha, would you look at this.”</p><p>Draco held up a glass bauble, white mist looping inside.</p><p>Harrison grabbed it, and stuffed it in his robe pocket.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>Harrison glared at him. “I need to stay on Longbottom’s good side. No matter how sniveling he is, he is the Heir Longbottom, and I am going to cozy up to him.”</p><p>Draco stared at him, eyes dark with something. “Very Slytherin.”</p><p>Harrison flicked his tie, raising a brow. And if his stomach started fluttering, guilt creeping into his heart… well, no one really had to know anything about that.</p><p>-</p><p>Their first class the next day was Potions. Draco had already begun brewing, much to Harrison’s envy. His Father said the same he said about Herbology. All he needed to know was theory, practicality didn’t matter.</p><p>Harrison could understand and respect the decision when it came to plants, but there were nights he would dream of brewing and concocting potions.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d enjoy the classes much, as they were sure to be safe and follow the book’s strict rules.</p><p>Harrison wanted to create, to make potions. He had read every book he had been able to get his hands on, making notes of ingredients, crossing out what would be bad together, and what would be beautiful.</p><p>He had a couple of books he had been gifted when he was seven by his Father, blank ones that he was told he should do great things with.</p><p>Harrison had filled them out with formulas and ideas and thoughts and everything he could. Some of the things he had written was incomprehensible- his writing got horrible when he got excited, his brain too fast, his hands not fast enough, and many quick quills had been sacrificed until Harrison gave up on them-but they were marvelous, in his opinion.</p><p>He was nervous and incredibly excited for class, and he knew Professor Snape, and their head of house, was a Death Eater, so he was curious about him.</p><p>Even with all his nerves, he had expected the class to go well.</p><p>It did not.</p><p>Potions class was a disaster. It was… horrifying.</p><p>Snape, like McGonagall, had grabbed everyone’s attention effortlessly, his speech about potions, had Harrison almost drooling.</p><p>And then he proceeded to show his immense favoritism for Slytherin, destroying the Gryffindors and their confidence and excitement.</p><p>The Longbottom Heir, was an anxious person, Harrison had gathered. As someone who lived with fear as a constant companion, he felt a sort of kin ship with the boy- no matter how silent and invisible and his it was, it was there and to see him even more anxious, was… sad.</p><p>Draco laughs under his breath, even though Harrison knows if he did it out loud, Snape would do nothing but commend him.</p><p>The eager girl who keeps raising her hand, is sneered at and looked down on. And Harrison knows she’s a Muggleborn, but he she apparently knows the answers. Has studied, another difference on what he knows about Gryffindors.</p><p>Harrison sank into his seat, head bowed over his book, lips pursed. He felt shaky, like someone had removed a blindfold from his eyes, and everything was too bright.</p><p>Harrison swallows, tries to follow the instructions on the board.</p><p>Draco gives him a lot of looks, lips turned downward, worried.</p><p>Harrison doesn’t think he can handle him, his laughter at Longbottom’s nervousness still in his head.</p><p>
  <em>He’ll laugh at you too, when he sees how weak and pathetic you really are.</em>
</p><p>Harrison clears the thoughts, tries to concentrate on his potion.</p><p>By the end of class, he is shaken, and he feels like someone has sucked all the air from the classroom. The vial he hands in is nothing like it’s supposed to be, and he knows it’s ruined.</p><p>He feels like finding a dark corner and bawling his eyes out.</p><p>Very suddenly he feels a pang for Millie, his personal house-elf. She was usually great at cheering him up.</p><p>Harrison ignores Draco’s looks, and the rest of the day blurs.</p><p>When he comes back to himself, Herbology is finished.</p><p>He sighs, going out, making sure none of his housemates notice him slinking out.</p><p>Who cares about the buddy system? Harrison needs to be alone, and he has had years of learning how to go unnoticed and use the shadows to move around unseen.</p><p>He will be fine. He knows spells and curses and hexes that are things from nightmares- some literally- and he knows how to get away with them.</p><p>He doesn’t need protection, especially against the peers who have nothing on him, not in magic, or family.</p><p>Harrison flits through the corridors, and finds Longbottom closer than anticipated.</p><p>Perhaps he had been planning on going to the greenhouses.</p><p>“Heir Longbottom.”</p><p>The boy startled, almost dropping his books, as he twisted around to face him. “Ah, hello, um, Heir Gaunt.”</p><p>Harrison gave a shallow nod. Longbottom followed suit.</p><p>Harrison smiled, tried to be all charming and sweet. “You dropped this during flying lessons. I apologize for not returning it sooner; I did not want to assume my welcome in the infirmary.”</p><p>Longbottom flushed, hands coming up to accept the Remembrall which promptly turned red, which had him flushing even more.</p><p>Harrison smiled, a bit more genuine. “I think it means your robes.”</p><p>Longbottom looked down at himself, groaning. “This is embarrassing.”</p><p>Harrison chuckled, something warm in his chest. “Not at all.” He paused, weighed his options. “Where you heading to the greenhouse?”</p><p>Longbottom nodded, pocketing his Remembrall.</p><p>Harrison pursed his lips. “Would you mind I join you? Slytherins aren’t exactly supposed to walk alone.” He rolled his eyes. “Apparently we make fun target practice.”</p><p>Longbottom gaped. “That’s not nice!”</p><p>Harrison giggled, and then stopped himself, mortified. He cleared his throat. “It’s not.” He shrugged, and raised a brow, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes, come one.” He led the way.</p><p>They entered the greenhouse, Sprout only glancing at them, then away, apparently already fond of Longbottom.</p><p>Longbottom talked him through one of the plants, Devil’s Snare, and Harrison contributed what he remembered about them. He had been putting of his studying a bit, going negligent without his Father’s wand to remind him.</p><p>In the end they parted an hour later, on first name basis, and Neville insisted he walk him to <em>near</em> the dungeons, and Harrison was touched, his concern making him as warm as Draco’s concern did.</p><p>Neville had amazed him during the monologue about how amazing Devil’s Snare was, and it had taken him a moment to realize what had startled him.</p><p>His shoulders had gone back, voice confident, the way he hadn’t been with anything.</p><p>Harrison doubted he noticed himself, but Harrison had been intrigued, so he had made sure that they had a way to build some sort of rapport.</p><p>Harrison slipped into his dorm room without being noticed, and was immediately pounced on by Draco.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>Harrison didn’t even try to push him of, secretly enjoying the blonde’s worry and fussing.</p><p>“Making friends.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes narrowed, his eyes flashing. “We have a system because we are targeted-”</p><p>“And I know enough curses and hexes and even physical maneuvers that could easily knock out a giant, much less a silly witch or wizard.”</p><p>Draco’s hands were curled around his arms, warm and steady, and Harrison leaned into him.</p><p>Draco didn’t let the extra sudden weight distract him, used to this by now. “Why were you upset in Potions?”</p><p>Harrison glanced into the room, found it empty beside the two of them. He sighed. “I felt bad for Neville. And the G- others. The ones Snape was…” he curled his lips. “Well, I didn’t like it. It made me too nervous to concentrate. I don’t think I’ll be doing anything good in classes.”</p><p>Draco frowned at him, hearing everything he hadn’t said.</p><p>“So, friendly with the Longbottom Heir, and worried about Gryffindors. And our head of house makes you nervous.”</p><p>Harrison sighed in answer.</p><p>Draco sighed out as well, though his sigh was harsh and sounded like it hurt.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I won’t go around antagonizing the Gryffindors on purpose.”</p><p>Harrison looked at him, eyes wide.</p><p>That was unexpected. Draco had been excited about coming to Hogwarts, and had spent hours and hours talking about it to him when Harrison had told him his Father had agreed to allow his admission. He had been sure the hat would immediately put him in Slytherin, and that because he was going to wear the colors silver and green, it meant he was to become rival with the Gryffindor house.</p><p>Harrison’s Father thought the same, though he said the lions had their uses, however hopeless they were. Draco had said his father thought of the Gryffindors as enemies.</p><p>All Harrison could gather was that they thought the Gryffindors were powerful and capable enough to <em>be</em> enemies to Slytherins, so he wasn’t going to make them angry, especially since he had learned their house members were live target practice. He hadn’t expected Draco to go back on his plans, hadn’t thought to think that his friends would change his mind.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Draco looked ready to scoff, but then his whole face softened and his eyes turned bright. “Yes, really. I will fight back, mind you.”</p><p>Harrison smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else of you, Dragon.”</p><p>Draco blushed and scowled at the nickname, as Harrison knew he would.</p><p>He enjoyed the feeling that warmed his chest, but couldn’t help but ask: “Would you really do that? Just because I want to be friendly with them?”</p><p>Draco’s face did something complicated, eyes narrowing, mouth twisting. Then he rolled his eyes, grinned. “Yes, Heir Gaunt. Obviously. I follow your lead.”</p><p>Harrison licked his lips, a bit confused. “Draco….”</p><p>Draco raised a brow when he didn’t continue, shifting a bit. Impatient as always. Harrison had to hide his smile. “Are you just going along with this to humor me? As heir dark lord, or something?”</p><p>Draco pursed his lips. His eyes were silver, piercing, and Harrison forgot to breath for a second. Draco looked… well it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Harrison only saw the intensity.</p><p>“I’m going along with this because you’re my friend. My best friend. And I trust you.”</p><p>Harrison let the truth, the genuineness of Draco’s words wash over him. Draco looked satisfied when Harrison smiled at him, helpless. Draco wasn’t one to say much of what he felt bluntly. He was subtle, his words were usually a dance; most of the time Harrison could move with him, glide together, in perfect sync, but sometimes he slipped, stayed a few steps behind. Draco- he had learned time and time again, but somehow always forgot- always waited for him to catch up- held out a helping hand, showed him the steps again.</p><p>He sighed, leaned back into Draco, sighing happily, glad to have his friend on his side.</p><p>-</p><p>Some weeks later, there was a persistent murmur, confusion high, within the school populace for a few days. Harrison hadn’t really realized what it was about, until he overheard a conversation in the Slytherin Common Room during Halloween, after the feast.</p><p>“Snape used to be so much better. He provided entertainment, and put the others back in their place. Now he’s being all- all ugh with them.”</p><p>“Well, it’s possible the Headmaster said something about being unprofessional.”</p><p>“Unprofessional! He’s just looking out for us the way no one else would.”</p><p>“Well, none of the teachers actually-”</p><p>“Actually what?”</p><p>“Well, the way Snape acts with the other houses is bullying, Avery, if you really want to know. And none of the other Professors do that with us.”</p><p>“They just turn a blind eye when we get cursed in the corridors. Snape protected us.”</p><p>“Did he? I think when the others couldn’t take it out on Snape they chose the next best thing. And trust me Snape’s act was all personal vendetta.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Farley, you filthy Mudblood. You don’t know anything.”</p><p>And then everything dissolved into a brutal fight that ended with Avery in the infirmary </p><p>Harrison found Gemma Farley, prefect and half-blood, afterwards.</p><p>“Ah, Farley. Hello. I was hoping I may talk to you? Ask a few questions.”</p><p>Farley tilted her head, her brows up, and waved to the chair in front of her.</p><p>Harrison cast a <em>Muffliato</em>, Farley still and unmoving, hands on her knees. She didn’t look worried, and Harrison thought maybe she didn’t believe the rumors of who his Father was.</p><p>“I wanted to know why you cursed Avery.”</p><p>Farley snorted. “What, besides the pompous attitude and horrible words?”</p><p>Harrison pursed his lips. He was confused. “Which words?”</p><p>Farley looked surprised and then narrowed her eyes, anger coloring her words. “What do you agree with him?”</p><p>Harrison shrugged, cringed back, and then leaned forward again. “Agree with what? I’m just… confused. I wanted to know why you found what he said offensive. What it was that you found offensive. I can’t tell, but it was enough to lead you use spells and curses.”</p><p>The anger seemed to melt. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>Harrison almost shrugged, then thought better of it, his Father’s words loud in his ears, before the phantom pain that always followed his Father’s displeasure.</p><p>“I am simply curious.”</p><p>She looked at him, brown eyes assessing. “Okay. Call me Gemma.”</p><p>Harrison nodded his head.</p><p>“Look, the thing is, you Purebloods all go around thinking you’re better and smarter and stronger. More powerful. You’re not. Magic doesn’t care who you come from. It has nothing to do with that. When you call us Mudblood, it just shows your hatred, I guess, for us. The word represents that you think we don’t belong. But we do, we have magic, we belong as much as anyone else.”</p><p>Harrison frowned. “Well, of course you belong.” He said it, because he felt like he had to clarify.</p><p>Gemma smiled a bit.</p><p>Harrison bit his lip. “I just,” he frowned. “Why… is that the only thing it stands for?”</p><p>Gemma sighed. “Well, Mudblood means dirty blood. Means you think having muggles in our ancestry makes us weaker.”</p><p>Harrison frowned again, contemplating. Gemma’s magic was like a summer breeze, and it was strong, perhaps as strong as Draco’s. Avery’s magic was like water, and it was shallow, not exactly powerful. Harrison knew he hadn’t been a squib only because of luck. And Avery was pureblood, one of the old names.</p><p>He hadn’t really thought about it much, and this topic wasn’t exactly up for discussion at home.</p><p>His Father hated muggles, wanted magic to be hidden- as it was- but he also wanted to enslave muggles, because having magic made them more powerful.</p><p>The Malfoy’s were loyal to his Father, and Draco and him never really talked about anything to do with their parent’s ideals- their ideals. It just was, and they certainly never talked about what it meant that his Father was the Dark Lord.</p><p>Gemma cleared her throat. “You know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared about a decade ago?”</p><p>Harrison nodded cautiously. There was a glint in Gemma’s eyes, one he couldn’t read.</p><p>“Last known thing he did was attack the Potter household. Killed them all.” She tapped her finger against her knee. “He had plans, to kill of Muggleborns. He despised half-bloods, thought mixing pure and, well, wasn’t good. He wanted to purge the magic world of everything that wasn’t Pureblood witch or wizard. Potter was a pureblood household. The last one married a Muggleborn. Had a Half-blood child.” She leaned a bit forward. “Rumor has it that they turned down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Had to have upset him. Probably killed them for not joining his ranks, for not believing in murder.”</p><p>Harrison looks away. There was something lodged in his throat, and his stomach felt like it had Vanished.</p><p>He turned, cleared his throat a few times. “Thank you, Gemma. I- I think I understand why the word is upsetting. I had thought it was a simple term, but now, knowing better I will strive to not say it.”</p><p>Gemma nodded, her eyes bright with… something.</p><p>Harrison cancelled his spell, and headed out, ignoring the buddy rule as usual.</p><p>The word Mudblood was a word his Father just used. It hadn’t meant much to Harrison. To him it was another word for Muggleborn. But apparently there was a deeper meaning to it, had a history filled with, one that wasn’t at all pleasant.</p><p>He was walking around, not paying much attention to where he was going. He came to when he heard some rustling and cursing.</p><p>He leaned against the wall, just now realizing how dark it had gotten. It was probably past curfew.</p><p>Harrison swallowed, listened, trying to make out the words.</p><p>“Honestly, I can’t believe I’m condoning this! We could be found and expelled!”</p><p>“Oh, come on. They won’t <em>expel</em> us for being out past curfew. And this is fine. We just duel with Nott and Goyle, win, and have fun.”</p><p>Harrison suddenly remembered the conversation he hadn’t really been listening to, before he went to talk to Gemma. Nott had been retelling his offer to duel with a Weasley- “Who picked a Mudblood for his second!”- and how he was planning on giving Filch an anonymous tip. That had actually been his push to ask Gemma, the then confusing cruel laughter that had followed ‘Mudblood’. </p><p>“Why did you pick <em>me</em> for your second though?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. “Well, you know a whole lot of spells, don’t you?”</p><p>“I, well, yes, I do. But you don’t like me.” and she had probably wanted to sound strong, but there was a tremor of vulnerability under her words, and Harrison thought the Weasley heard it.</p><p>“You are a bit… excitable, and it’s hard to keep up with you, really, but I think you’re okay.”</p><p>Harrison really couldn’t let them go to the duel which was a trap. They were… they seemed like okay people, and he knew that he should stop them, but was still hesitant.</p><p>Their voices were lowering in volume, as they moved away.</p><p>Harrison was stuck, his heart pounding. He could go and stop them, and then they wouldn’t be caught. They’d even owe him for it. It would be something Neville would do. Harrison had learned over the last couple of weeks, during the few days he spent with the quite boy that the demure shyness Neville projected was mostly insecurity, and beneath that- hidden almost competently only seen by Harrison because he had been taught to be as observant as it was possible to be- was steel.</p><p>The power of his magic was like his personality, strong and hidden.</p><p>All in all, Neville would help the two kids. He would do it without thought.</p><p>Harrison should probably tell them.</p><p>He could also let them go, and then listen to his door mates laugh and laugh about it.</p><p>He sighed, and followed them, walking briskly to catch up. He recognized the bushy hair.</p><p>“Weasley, Granger.”</p><p>They both turned around rather gracelessly, her hair hitting his face.</p><p>Harrison coughed, so he wouldn’t laugh. “They’ve set you up. Nott isn’t coming. Filch though…”</p><p>Weasley narrowed his eyes, eyeing his tie and then raising an eyebrow. “And you think we’ll believe you, then?”</p><p>Harrison sighed, rolled his eyes and wondered if it was worth it.</p><p>“Well, I think you should believe me, because I am telling the truth-” but it was too late. Harrison froze when he heard Filch’s voice, cooing to Mrs. Norris.</p><p>Weasley’s eyes widened, and Granger seemed to pale rather dramatically, so much so it was obvious despite the darkness of the night and her own skin color.</p><p>“Well,” Harrison said, voice high and strangled. “How about we run?”</p><p>They ran.</p><p>-</p><p>For some reason they ended up in the third floor corridor, the one that held ‘certain death’ and- Harrison knew- the Stone which he had put out of his mind rather well up to this point as they stared at the Cerberus, who was snarling and snapping at them will all three heads.</p><p>They rushed out, panting and running, because being dog food really wasn’t Harrison’s preferred way to die.</p><p><em>So, </em>this<em> is why there is a buddy system.</em></p><p>They rushed along, and Harrison led them towards a room whose door only opened when you asked nicely.</p><p>They leaned against the wall, panting, and Harrison was wondering how much Draco was going to be annoyed and worried, when Granger started chuckling.</p><p>The two boys stared at her, and Harrison thought she was in Gryffindor despite her brains because she was insane.</p><p>“That,” she gaped between giggles “was amazing.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know,” Weasley said wryly, less red “I don’t usually think getting almost caught and almost eaten is- what did you say? - amazing, exactly. Bloody terrifying makes a bit more sense.”</p><p>Granger giggled again. “It was fun.”</p><p>Harrison groaned. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I agree.” He looked at them, ignoring the cautious look in Weasley’s eyes. “That <em>was</em> fun.” When Draco’s concern lessened he could probably kill him for leaving him behind, like he planned on any of this happening.</p><p>Granger giggled again, sliding down to join Weasley in sitting on the floor.</p><p>There was bit of silence.</p><p>“Why’d you tell us?”</p><p>Harrison glanced at Weasley, then shrugged. “It wasn’t planned. I was taking a walk, and I heard you two. I thought they were being…”</p><p>“A bit cruel?” Granger asked, giggles gone, now all fierce energy.</p><p>Harrison curled his nose. “Eh. I guess. I just, felt like I should let you know. They weren’t my friends,” he said, clarifying what he didn’t know “Nott and Goyle. So I didn’t feel much loyalty to them.”</p><p>Granger bit her lip. “But you don’t have any loyalty to us either.”</p><p>Harrison shrugged, leaning his head against the desk he had his back to. “Well. It was unfair.”</p><p>Weasley snorted. “Hufflepuff view, that one.”</p><p>Harrison glared. “Well, until I came here I thought Gryffindors were all morons, then Granger turned to be a lion and she’s all,” he waved at her. “and Slytherins are-” he looks away, cuts himself of. “I have my views and I don’t care for stereotypes.”</p><p>Granger held out her hand. “Call me Hermione.”</p><p>Harrison looked at her hand, slowly taking it. “Harrison.”</p><p>Weasley cleared his throat. “Didn’t mean to offend you.”</p><p>Harrison smiled, a bit tightly. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Ah, well, suppose we did all almost face death together.” He smiled and held out his hand as well. “Ron.”</p><p>Harrison shook it, warmth deep in his belly.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco was ignoring him.</p><p>He had retold his story to a frazzled Malfoy Heir the night before, at around three.</p><p>He had looked wounded, betrayed, and had decided to ignore him.</p><p>He had been doing that for three days now.</p><p>Harrison had tried apologizing so many times, even though he wasn’t sure exactly what had upset his best friend, but now anger was clouding everything, and he had settled into ignoring him in turn, stony, icy silence the only thing between them.</p><p>It hurt, but he tried not to let it show.</p><p>He was in the library with Hermione, Ron complaining about school work and Neville silently reading some very heavy tome about a plant or other when Draco dropped into the empty seat next to him.</p><p>Harrison’s heart, traitorous thing, instantly warmed and relief coursed through him.</p><p>He didn’t want to let him of lightly, but he really couldn’t help it, the fear he now noticed slipping away.</p><p>“Merlin, Harry, I keep my eyes of off you for a few days and you surround yourself with Gryffindors.” He sniffed, nose high in the air.</p><p>Harrison cracked a smile. Noticed the tension.</p><p>“Should be a good reason you don’t start ignoring me again.”</p><p>Draco turned to him, eyes narrowed but soft. “Well, next time you really should tell me when something bothers you instead of going to face certain death.”</p><p>Harrison leaned into him. “I promise.”</p><p>Draco straightened, looking at Hermione. “Your Transfiguration notes, in exchange for my Potion’s notes for the last class.”</p><p>Hermione blinked, and handed over her notes, taking Draco’s in return.</p><p>Neville had gone back to his book, though the tense shoulders gave away his nervousness.</p><p>Ron just looked warily resigned.</p><p>Harry hid his smile.</p><p>-</p><p>Snape seemed to have changed completely- well, not completely, but he seemed to be… okay.</p><p>He was teaching, properly. He wasn’t looming over any students as he walked around.</p><p>He actually pointed out mistakes, not gently exactly, but with more patience.</p><p>He even gave Parkinson detention when she had tried to throw an ingredient in Neville’s potion.</p><p>They only reason the class hadn’t exploded was because Harrison had caught the ingredient before it landed into the cauldron.</p><p>He had rounded on her, anger and anxiety roaring in his head. “Are you mad! At this stage, adding a beetle sting would be disastrous. It would have undoubtedly killed Neville and hurt every single person in this classroom. Have these childish pranks somewhere were the ingredients won’t cause death and destruction.”</p><p>Snape cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you, Mr. Gaunt. Parkinson detention for three weeks, every night. Come to my office after classes and I will tell you the details.”</p><p>Harrison sat back down, flushing when he noticed everyone staring at him.</p><p>Draco nudged his shoulder. “Good catch.”</p><p>Harrison smiled at him, blushing again.</p><p>-</p><p>The days passed, turning into months, until Yule came about. The school was decorated beautifully, Hagrid- the gamekeeper- had brought in a few trees, and had put them in the great hall. Snow fell from the ceiling, though it was neither cold, nor did it actually land on anyone.</p><p>“You’re not going home?” Draco asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Harrison shook his head. The dorm was empty as he watched Draco pack, feeling morose that he had to go.</p><p>Narcissa had extended an invitation for him as well, and Harrison had declined with a heavy heart. Going to Malfoy Manor would lead him to see his Father be disappointed he hadn’t had any progress on getting the stone.</p><p>Draco sighed, turned to him. He looked pretty, Harrison thought- the window in their dorm led to the sea, and the reflection made Draco seem like a figment of imagination, a beautiful illusion.</p><p>He stepped forward, stumbled on his clothes. Harrison giggled, the thought slipping out of his mind.</p><p>Draco huffed, glaring at Harrison and his clothes, but then stepped forward, and hugged Harrison.</p><p>Harrison leaned into him, hugging him back. Now that Hermione seemed to initiate hugs, he realized that maybe he and Draco hugged for longer than what it should be, but neither of them said anything, and Draco instigated most of them, so Harrison knew he wasn’t bored of them.</p><p>He leaned back, and Draco went back to packing.</p><p>While Draco took so much time on his looks and hair and had many lotions and potions for his skin, when he packed it was like a tornado had struck the bags.</p><p>“Have fun.”</p><p>Draco stared at him, eyes dark. “You too. Don’t let the Gryffindor almost kill you again now that I’m not here to keep you safe.”</p><p>Harrison grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison didn’t know what to feel when he learned exactly where the stone was.</p><p>It was an innocent remark made by Hermione, when she told Ron to keep looking to see who Nicolas Flamel was.</p><p>Harrison had wheedled out the why from Ron. It hadn’t be hard, after remarking he could maybe help out.</p><p>Ron didn’t like homework or research but he was scared enough of Hermione that he would do it.</p><p>“Well Fluffy- the Cerberus,”</p><p>“Fluffy!?”</p><p>“Yeah, mate, he’s Hagrid’s. Hagrid is bloody insane, really. Fluffy was on a trapdoor, Hermione noticed that, and she recons he’s guarding something. Hagrid let slip it was something between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore. So now we’re looking for who he is, because she likes the mystery of it.”</p><p>Harrison had mumbled reassurance and hummed in agreement with whatever Ron said afterwards, but his thoughts were stuck on the stone.</p><p>He knew where it was.</p><p>He knew where it was.</p><p>He had to…</p><p>He had to get it.</p><p>Because he was in Hogwarts for a reason, and if he couldn’t complete this task then, what was to say his Father would allow him back the next years?</p><p>Harrison liked it here. He liked learning, and he liked his friends.</p><p>He wanted to come back, and…</p><p>And he also knew if he didn’t get the stone his Father would be incredibly disappointed.</p><p>And very very angry.</p><p>Harrison looked through books with Ron, kept his mounting horror firmly inside.</p><p>That night he wandered around school, looking.</p><p>he wasn’t going to get the stone tonight, Dumbledore was at the school and it there weren’t enough people around for him to be unnoticed.</p><p>He was in a corridor when a glint caught his eye behind a half open door.</p><p>He went inside, noting the mirror.</p><p>There were inscriptions on it, engraved in the frames.</p><p>
  <em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.</em>
</p><p>I show not your face but your heart’s desire.</p><p>The Mirror of Erised</p><p>Harrison swallowed, stared at the mirror, not close enough to see anything.</p><p>He stepped forward, all the while a voice in his head saying that this was possibly the worst idea he had ever had.</p><p>He was younger in the reflection.</p><p>It was night. He was sitting by the tree, the oak he visited anytime he could, the tree he had placed the wolf cub next to.</p><p>The wolf cub that was alive in the reflection, that was curled up next to him.</p><p>Surrounding his head were a circle of five lights.</p><p>Harrison gasped and flinched back, stepping away, his legs numb and uncoordinated.</p><p>He fell, and scrambled back, his back hitting the wall, his throat clogged up, and tears frozen in his eyes.</p><p>He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, and light exploded behind his eyelids.</p><p>He rocked back and forth, trying to get the image out of his head.</p><p>He didn’t- he wasn’t- he- no, no, it wasn’t true.</p><p>He looked up, his mind a disaster, his breathing shallow.</p><p>He looked at the mirror.</p><p>He crawled forward, swallowing. He had to have imagined it.</p><p>He stared and relief went through him. The scene was in Hogwarts, not in the forest.</p><p>He watched himself, surrounded by his friends.</p><p>He frowned, looked around, and his heart stopped.</p><p>The uniforms all had their names written on them, and his robes-</p><p>On his robes, was <em>Harry</em>. There wasn’t a last name.</p><p>And his tie.</p><p>His tie seemed to change color as he watched.</p><p>First yellow and black.</p><p>Then green and silver.</p><p>Then red and gold.</p><p>Then blue and silver.</p><p>It was yellow and black again, and it seemed to be planning on staying that way.</p><p>Then it was red and gold.</p><p>The reflection stared at him, smiling.</p><p>Draco nudged him- his reflection. “That was rather brave of you, Harry.”</p><p>Everyone else nodded, and his tie turned green and silver.</p><p>“Really brave.” Ron agreed.</p><p>Harrison turned away.</p><p>His cheeks felt cold, and he realized he had been crying, the wind drying his tears.</p><p>“Mr. Gaunt?”</p><p>Harrison’s head snapped up.</p><p>Snape.</p><p>He raised a brow. “Late night stroll?”</p><p>Harrison flushed. “Sorry, Professor. I couldn’t-” his voice failed him.</p><p>Snape’s eyes flashed behind him, his face twisting in anger. “What is this?”</p><p>Harrison glanced at him, wondering if he really wanted an answer. “The mirror of Erised.”</p><p>Snape looked at him, incredulous. “You know what it is, what it does and you still looked?”</p><p>Harrison looked away. “I just know because I read the-” he waved at the mirror “the engravings. I didn’t know- I didn’t realize how powerful it was.” which was stupid, he now realized, the mirror’s magic was compulsion and whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Come to me, look at me, stay here, stay with me, look, look at me, I have all that you desire. Stay with me, I’ll show you everything you would ever want, whatever you desire. </em>
</p><p>Harrison shivered, rubbing his arms. “Can we leave?”</p><p>Snape nodded.</p><p>Harrison stepped out, ready to leave the room, and never go back.</p><p>Snape cast a few spells on the door, then conjured a Patronus. A doe.</p><p>“Tell the headmaster to remove this mirror immediately.”</p><p>He turned to Harrison. “Come along with me, Gaunt.”</p><p>Harrison ducked him head, and followed the professor to his office.</p><p>He sat down on a couch, Snape taking another one. A table sat between them.</p><p>A wave of his wand had tea getting ready.</p><p>“Not home for the break?” he asked.</p><p>Harrison shook his head. “No, preferred to stay, sir.”</p><p>Snape hummed. “I’ve seen you have made friends with… Gryffindors.”</p><p>Harrison flushed. He could tell his head of house wasn’t really pleased. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Two plain cups settled on the table with another wave of Snape’s wand, a glass teapot joining them.</p><p>Snape narrowed his eyes. “Mr. Gaunt.”</p><p>Harrison raised his head.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Harrison grinned. “Houses united and all.”</p><p>Snape looked like he had tasted something sour. He poured tea. “Would you like some?”</p><p>Harrison nodded. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Snape cleared his throat. “You were breaking curfew, Mr. Gaunt.”</p><p>Harrison clutched his cup, the warmth of it hurt his stiff fingers. “Sorry, sir.”</p><p>“Care to explain why?”</p><p>Harrison closed his eyes, opened them, took a sip of his tea.</p><p>He glanced at him, then pointedly looked at Snape’s forearm, where he knew a snake and skull tattoo resided.</p><p>He looked at Snape, who seemed to have lost the little color he had.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Harrison sipped his tea.</p><p>“Mr. Gaunt,” he sounded strangled. “What were you doing out so late?”</p><p>Harrison cracked a smile. “Not stealing the stone.”</p><p>Snape leaned back, crossed his ankles. “Is that your plan?”</p><p>Harrison put the cup down on the table in front of him. </p><p>“It’s my orders.”</p><p>Harrison watched Snape swallow, once, twice.</p><p>“Ah.” His face was impassive. His tone was impassive.</p><p>Harrison pulled his legs up under him, curling in on himself.</p><p>Snape looked at him, eyes dark and filled with something.</p><p>There was a heavy silence between them. Harrison had probably made a mistake telling Snape, but he couldn’t do this anymore. He had been here for some months and he could still feel his Father’s presence, his orders. He was tired. He couldn’t tell Draco anything, not really, and Snape was a Death Eater. One of Father’s most trusted ones, even. He may be a spy, he may act for Dumbledore, but Harrison was convinced his Father would know if his thoughts even hinted at betrayal. It felt nice to talk to someone.</p><p>Snape put down his cup with a clink. “Would you like my help?”</p><p>Harrison sat up. “What?” tried to keep his shock of his face.</p><p>Snape kept looking at him, face unreadable. “Would you like my help?”</p><p>Harrison swallowed. “Why?”</p><p>Snape flicked his left sleeve. “There are obstacles in place, I assure you. The stone is well protected. By all the professors and the headmaster.”</p><p>Harrison swallowed again.</p><p>“I could help you. I would get the stone for you.”</p><p>Harrison narrowed his eyes. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>Because even though he wasn’t completely a Slytherin, he had grown up with his Father. He knew people like this.</p><p>Snape blew out a breath through his nose, looked at him, impatience shining through his impenetrable mask, before it smoothed out again. “I will be protecting my Lord’s heir, of course. The stone is guarded heavily, and if you get caught, the headmaster will realize who you are.”</p><p>Harrison had to admit that made sense, and his Father said Snape was one of his most loyal, one of his favorites. It would make sense for Snape to look out for someone he assumed was important to the Dark Lord.</p><p>Harrison licked his lips, looked away.</p><p>It was so tempting to let someone else handle this. </p><p>“That is very generous of you, Professor. But I would hate for your position as spy to become hard to maintain.”</p><p>Snape looked at him, face blank, but there was a certain tightness to his jaw.</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>Harrison smiled, hoping it didn’t show his grief.</p><p>-</p><p>Severus knew he had to be careful. He had to let Dumbledore know what the Dark Lord planned to do, but he couldn’t let it be known <em>how</em> he knew.</p><p>Severus had heard the rumor of the Dark Lord’s heir, though he didn’t pay much attention to school yard talk. Though he had also heard other Death Eaters make remarks.</p><p>He didn’t think it was something possible, but he had not disregarded it as impossible, simply because everything was possible where his job was concerned.</p><p>He couldn’t tell Albus about the heir being Mr. Gaunt, even though Albus had considered it in the beginning of the year.</p><p>If he let it be known, Albus would do something, and the Dark Lord would figure out who had let slip his heir’s identity.</p><p>The boy was small, and he looked exhausted, more than an eleven-year-old should look.</p><p>His friends, Mr. Malfoy had come to him months ago, threats dripping from him left and right, his silver tongue not as well formed as his father’s was, but still effective.</p><p>He had told Severus he had to get his act together, stop his act of being the dungeon bat, or “my father will hear about this.”</p><p>The threats weren’t just bark no bite, and Severus knew it.</p><p>If Lucius Malfoy wanted he could make Severus’s life very difficult.</p><p>Severus had been told of by a bratty eleven-year-old who had flounced out of his classroom, and who had forced him to realize what he had been doing wrong.</p><p>He was a Potions Master, and he was a teacher, and no matter the dunderheads he had to teach, he had a responsibility, and as the young Malfoy had pointed out, that didn’t mean he could abuse his power.</p><p>He had stayed in his office that weekend, the first few hours thinking how he could punish the brat, until he realized what he was planning.</p><p>Then he had poured into his pensive, looking at his memories, sifting through them, and he was mortified to realize the brat had a point.</p><p>And apparently the whole school seemed to think the brat had a point as well, since he had suddenly become not the most hated professor.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy had let slip, had said ‘Harry’ and then changed direction, but Severus knew that he had called him out because of this boy.</p><p>The boy whose green eyes were dark and sad and so familiar, who looked like he exhausted.</p><p>Who had said ‘orders’ with such bitterness.</p><p>Severus didn’t know how the Dark Lord acted with his Heir, but he was the Dark Lord. Some people had easier time being cruel to others and loving to their families, Lucius Malfoy for example, but the Dark Lord was not only a person who had cause genocide- who had killed Lily. He wasn’t simply a psychopath. He was a manic, insane. Severus had seen it before the Dark Lord seemed to disappear, the insanity that lurked within his eyes.</p><p>Everyone seemed content to believe the Dark Lord was dead. Severus knew Order members kept eyes out, some Aurors were always on the lookout, but after eleven years of silence everyone had become content to ignore everything that had happened. They wanted to move on, and they could only do it without the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hanging over their heads. So they pretended he was dead.</p><p>Severus realized now that the Dark Lord had plans, had not sat idle and lazy.</p><p>He had undoubtedly been doing things, gathering everything he would need.</p><p>One of them was the Sorcerer’s Stone, which was safe within Hogwarts. Out of reach from the Dark Lord, whose magic was dark and obvious, and safe from any Death Eater around. The mark’s magical signature was in the wards, and Dumbledore would feel if anyone with the mark that entered the castle.</p><p>Although, apparently the Dark Lord had plans to use the eleven-year-old Heir to go about his plans.</p><p>Severus knew he should tell Dumbledore, but the thought of what could happen to Harrison Gaunt made him hesitate.</p><p>The next night, he made his way up the stairs that led to Dumbledore’s office, knowing he would be alerted of Severus’s presence.</p><p>He strengthened his shields, taking a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes so I wanted to add this in the notes just a fyi-ish thing. Draco isn't shown to be the spoiled bigot he is because of the Harry grew up. he's grown up with Draco, these things are normal and not at all wrong to him. to either of them. I will try to mention it, but this Draco is a bit different than canon. <br/>well, all of them are a bit different canon, just thought i would mention this. <br/>I've just seen comments on other works and i thought mentioning it would be better than not saying anything. i don't want to make them into bigots, but i wont erase the whole thing from the fic, because it happens. i will mention it in passing, or like the convo Harry had with Gemma, but i won't be focused on it- well, i dont plan on focusing on it, but this is a fic were voldi has a role of sorts and is sane-ish and is Harry's Guardian, but i don't plan on focusing much on them. i hope i explained it as well as think i did.<br/>if you have any qs please ask, and comments and kudos are lovely thanks you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter a while ago, went to edit it and changed almost everything. so. it took a while. </p><p>This is a bit shorter than the others, but I felt like this was more of a explaining/filler-ish chapter. It is less Plot-y but it is info we will be needing for future plot filled chapters. </p><p>I'm not sure how much I like it? but like it somewhat, so. </p><p>hope you enjoy :)</p><p>CW: panic attacks, mentions of anxiety, nightmares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The talk with Snape had been a bit of a nightmare inducer.</p><p>Harrison hadn’t had such a vivid nightmare in a while.</p><p>He was in his room with Draco, and they looked young, maybe five and that made him a bit disoriented, because he was sure he and Draco hadn’t known each other then, but the thought was silly because they were playing.</p><p>There was a toy dragon. Draco was standing, holding the toy and moving it by hand, like it was a muggle toy.</p><p>The door opened, and Draco turned, too quickly and fell.</p><p>He started crying, and then in his place was a baby, with black hair and tearful eyes.</p><p>A man entered. Or, a creature entered.</p><p>The creature was white, like chalk. They were wearing a long flowy black robe. Their eyes were shadowed. The room seemed to shrink and there was a small blue crib with golden Snitches dancing around it, and then the baby was in it, screaming sharp and loud.</p><p>Harrison was sitting in a corner, his hands tied behind his back, and his Father’s voice in his ears telling him to watch because this was his fault. He could help the baby, if only he had magic. If only he wasn’t worthless.</p><p>The floor in front of the crib rippled and a stag rose from it. The creature staggered back, into a light, and his face was a bit more visible.</p><p>They didn’t have a nose and their eyes- his eyes were blood red.</p><p>The stag opened its mouth. “Voldemort.”</p><p><em>Stand aside you silly girl</em>. The cold voice seemed to vibrate along the room, making the windows rattle. <em>Stand aside now.</em></p><p>The stag nocked its head back and then rippled and turned into a red doe.</p><p>The creature raised a wand- a wizard the wizard- <em>Voldemort- </em>raised his wand and green light burst forward, hitting the doe.</p><p>It fell.</p><p>There was silence, the baby now silent and shivering.</p><p>Then there was a loud scream echoing throughout the room.</p><p>
  <em>Take me, kill me instead. Have mercy, no not- </em>
</p><p>The scene shifted and Harrison was in the forest, by the small tree, the leaves orange. It was night, and the sky was hidden by clouds.</p><p>His hands were open, and the scream was echoing in his head.</p><p>The tree seemed to sway, but there was no wind.</p><p>A firefly landed on the one of the leaves, the one closest to him.</p><p>It crawled along the leaf, it’s light flickering. And then it had bright eyes and fingers and legs, and it was a pixie, grinning with sharp teeth and waving tiny fingers at him, dressed with purple petals.</p><p>
  <em>Dance with us, child. And we shall show you the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come here, come forth, sit down and let us tell you your way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let us show you the way, let us show you how you got lost. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fate has spoken and you are walking a path not meant for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come to the forest, come to the trees, you have been spoken for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re waiting, waiting in the forest, waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>Harrison wanted to run, run <em>away</em>- but he was stuck and when he looked down, his feet were incased in ice, and then he was in the dungeons, and his Father stood there, pacing.</p><p>Snape stood in the corner, hidden from his Father. He nodded at Harrison.</p><p>His Father looked different than he did when he killed the doe, not monstrous anymore- but young and handsome, the only hint of similarity the red eyes which looked brown down here under the bad light and within the shadowed corners.</p><p>“The stone, Harrison.” His Father held out a hand, a red rock winking at him. “Get me the stone.” He was suddenly in front of him, hands on shoulders, shaking him shaking him shaking shaking <em>shaking- </em>“Get me the stone, boy, <em>get me the stone</em>.” Red eyes peer into his, silted and mad-</p><p>Harrison’s eyes open, and his whole body seems to go from cold to hot, his heart beating too fast, clothes stuck to his sweaty body.</p><p>He sits up, keeping his eyes peeled open to- to see- to make sure nothing jumps out at him.</p><p>He swallows- or tries to. His throat is sore and dry, and the air makes his cheeks feel cool, so he wipes it, wipes away the tears.</p><p>He tries to breath. His hands are shaking, his whole body is shaking, or maybe he’s shivering, he’s cold even under the blankets.</p><p>He slips out of the bed, silently shaking.</p><p>He can’t be bothered to check to see if anyone else is awake- he can’t muster enough energy to even <em>care</em>.</p><p>He opens the curtains of Draco’s bed, watches as the wards wake him.</p><p>Draco blinks heavily, tilting his head. Harrison slips in, crawls under the blankets and curls around Draco, who to his credit immediately turns so Harry is in his arms.</p><p>Harry clenches his eyes shut, and feels a few tears drop. Draco hums a bit, running a hand along his back, and then falls back to sleep.</p><p>Harry stays there, letting his heart slowly come back to normal, lets himself cry quietly. He stays there and wishes the sun would never rise, so he could spend eternity just where he is.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day passes in a blur, and Harrison zones back into the land of living when he realizes Draco has led him to abandoned classroom and not back to the dorm.</p><p>He contemplates glaring or voicing his objections, but arguing or talking or just thinking and deciding right now seem like work he really doesn’t want to be doing.</p><p>He sees his friends already there, two blankets on the floor and a few pillows here and there.</p><p>He drops onto one, grabbing the nearest pillow and shoving his face into it, simultaneously wanting to cry and sleep.</p><p>“Someone kill me and put me out of my misery.” He thinks he says.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Neville asks, sounding too amused for Harrison’s liking.</p><p>Harrison groans in response, knowing Neville is not going to have mercy.</p><p>-<em> me instead. Have mercy-</em></p><p>He shakes the thought away and sits up, sleep suddenly becoming the most horrible thought in the world.</p><p>The room is suddenly not as a safe a place as it was seconds ago.</p><p>Harrison turns towards Draco, noting Neville sitting on a blanket, book in front of him, and Hermione on top of the big desk, papers strewn about.</p><p>Ron is leaning against the desk, listening to Hermione, or pretending to, his eyes glazed over.</p><p>Draco is actually listening to her, and Harrison feels bad to take him away but the nightmare is suddenly in his mind, the impressions, the fear, the green spell, the dead doe. Draco had been there in the beginning, and then he had suddenly disappeared, and Harrison sort of feels like he’ll disappear now if Harrison isn’t careful. “Draco?”</p><p>Draco turns around, raises an eyebrow, and then walks towards him, no questions asked.</p><p>He sits next to Harrison, and Harrison wastes no time, clasping his arm in a tight hold.</p><p>Draco grimaces, but says nothing, shifting, making himself more comfortable.</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” his voice is low, just in between them.</p><p>Harrison shakes his head- he does not want to be thinking about the dream, much less saying it out loud.</p><p>“Okay,” Draco says, voice soothing and low and Harrison sort of wants to cry.</p><p>He sniffs, and slowly loosens his hold so he doesn’t hurt Draco- who is probably already bruised- anymore.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Draco shrugs. “No need to be.”</p><p>“Harry?” Hermione says and Harrison feels… something warm at how all his friends have apparently adopted the nickname. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Harrison wants to say, <em>yes, I’m okay, nothing wrong</em>, and pretend he didn’t have a nightmare featuring his Father, but it’s obvious to everyone to this room that he is not at all <em>fine</em>. </p><p>He cleared his throat. “Just a bit of a nightmare. Has me a little rattled.”</p><p>Ron made a sympathetic sound. “Oh, that sucks. Want to talk about it, mate?”</p><p>Harrison shakes his head, licks his lips. “Not really. It’s sort of- it’s a bit silly, and it really makes no sense. Shouldn’t bother me so much, but it’s-” he shrugs, and Draco squeezes his hand.</p><p>“It’s not silly if it’s got you so upset.” Neville says, words quiet. He closes his book.</p><p>Ron and Hermione nod. “Yeah, mate.”</p><p>Harrison smiles, a bit helpless and wobbly. He really likes them. “Thanks guys, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”</p><p>They nod, and they don’t push going back to what they were doing.</p><p>Draco watches them, something sharp and calculating on his face. “They’re not too bad for Gryffindors.” He whispers in Harrison’s ear.</p><p>Harrison’s heart lodges in his throat. Draco didn’t mention their blood status, or love of muggles, or anything. Maybe, there is a chance that Draco likes them as well, not just humoring Harrison.</p><p>Harrison lets go of Draco’s arm, and lies down, Draco settling in a way so Harrison’s head is on his thigh.</p><p>He takes out a book- charms, and begins reading out loud, but low enough not to disturb the others.</p><p>Harrison smiles, trying to hide it with his hand and closes his eyes, lets their voices wash over him, and ground him.</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison had been expecting Draco to ask him about what had caused the midnight snuggling, and the horrible day after, but it had been almost a week, and the blond had yet to ambush him and force him into confessing his problems.</p><p>He was sort of on edge, the waiting not helpful or calming, because he knew it was coming- if Draco smelled worry, he would pounce on it, wanting to know everything so he could help in every way possible.</p><p>It would be sweet, if it didn’t mean that Draco turned into the most unbearably annoying person, stubborn and persistent, insistent that ‘Harry, you must tell me what’s bothering you, now!’ nagging and prodding and generally being bratty.</p><p>So when the first day passed, Harrison didn’t think too much on it- Draco was being surprisingly patient and accommodating but nothing too unusual- but when the second day came and went with no comment, Harrison got antsy. The waiting for the conversation was maybe worse than the conversation itself, he decided, when the third day passed.</p><p>Finally, a few days later when Harrison felt like he was never going to be comfortable unless he somehow shed his skin, Draco said something.</p><p>Which wasn’t the usual thing- it was another weird change.</p><p>“Look, Harry, I wasn’t going to say anything, but I can see you’re freaking out a little bit, so come here.” He patted his bed, and Harrison sat, keeping a bit of space because the thought of touch was making his skin crawl at the moment.</p><p>It was lucky they only had one other dorm mate- Theodore Nott, the studies Slytherin who was only ever in the room for sleeping- because the reputation of both Harrison and Draco would have been turned to dust with the way the two interacted.</p><p>“Wasn’t going to say anything…?”</p><p>Draco pursed his lips, head tilted up, staring with dark grey eyes. “The nightmare. The general jumpiness you’ve had. I was…” he looked away, ears red “well, I was hoping you trusted me enough to talk to me, by yourself.”</p><p>Harrison felt his stomach clench, guilt crawling along his throat. “I do trust you!”</p><p>Draco looked at him. “Right.”</p><p>Harrison moved a bit closer, his need for Draco to <em>understand</em> a bit stronger than his aversion to touch. “I do! It’s just- I wanted- well, see I didn’t want to bother you, I didn’t want to- I- you’ve been busy, and I didn’t think you wanted to know, because you always ask and you haven’t asked yet, and I thought you didn’t really care and-”</p><p>“Breathe, Harry.”</p><p>Harrison took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He sniffed, breathed, and told himself firmly that he was <em>not</em> going to cry.</p><p>He nodded at Draco, feeling all sorts of miserable.</p><p>“I believe you. Sorry I didn’t- well, I apologize I didn’t talk to you. I never intended you to feel like I didn’t care.”</p><p>Harrison shrugged, embarrassment filling him up. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to…” he curled his nose. Didn’t finish.</p><p>“No need for an apology. I just want to make sure you know, no matter what you can ask me for any help you need. Or want. I will do anything you ask me to.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, because you’re destined to. Your father is my Father’s right hand. Undoubtedly your father wants you to be mine. </em>
</p><p>Harrison turned around, tried to hide from the thought.</p><p>And maybe he would have succeeded had he not been so sensitive because of the almost panic attack. </p><p>“Because of,” he waved his hand around. “Father?” he whispered in the end.</p><p>Draco stared at him, eyes wide. “No, you idiot.” He smiled, easing the sting. “Because of <em>you</em>.”</p><p>They didn’t say anything after that, started getting ready for dinner, but the thought ran through his head, and he couldn’t stop it taking root and growing until it became undeniable. </p><p>
  <em>I will do anything you ask me to.</em>
</p><p>It was a dangerous thought, but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t- and he didn’t think he wanted to, because that was the moment he realized, he would undoubtedly be willing to do anything for Draco too.</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison grimaced as he and Draco dashed through the school to get to the library.</p><p>It was a Tuesday and Professor Flitwick had kept Draco to praise his essay. Draco had smiled, and asked <em>questions</em>, and Harrison imagined him with a fluttering peacock tail- all smug and cocky and preening and by the time he was finished they had been late for the library.</p><p>Thankfully the corridors were empty so the Heir Malfoy and Gaunt running for their lives was not going to be in the rumor mill, or get back to anyone.</p><p>“Hermione will kill us.” Harrison said, panting as the library finally came into their sights and they slowed down, pretending they hadn’t just run because they were afraid of what Hermione would do.</p><p>Draco shuddered, ran a hand over his clothes, straightened his tie.</p><p>The fear and the running had been for naught though, as Ron and Neville were the only ones there.</p><p>Ron smiled brightly at Harrison, and he knew Hermione wasn’t around.</p><p>Neville confirmed it, smirking lightly at their undoubtedly flustered looks. “Hermione had something to do.”</p><p>Draco sat, graceless and groaning, not even pretending anymore. “What?”</p><p>Neville looked away, then stared at his book. “Didn’t say.”</p><p>Harrison narrowed his eyes, knowing a lie when he saw one but decided not to call him out on it.</p><p>Maybe it had something to do with the Stone- something he didn’t think Ron was supposed to have let slip.</p><p>He sat down, laying his head on his forearms on the desk. He was so tired. His nights were filled with pixie dreams- more relaxing than nightmares, but not by much and the classes were getting harder.</p><p>And unfortunately Harrison found them so <em>so</em> boring.</p><p>He did well in them all of course, grades perfect, because he couldn’t afford anything else, unless he wanted another reason for his Father to be angry.</p><p>But the classes were all about following the rules and the books and being safe and theory and not enough challenge.</p><p>Harrison wanted to brew his own potions, the ones he had created, the ones he didn’t know would work or not. He wanted to see if his recipes could become reality.</p><p>He wanted to experiment.</p><p>He wanted to tangle wards and charms and runes and make new spells.</p><p>He knew he needed to know the beginner stuff to become good at them, but he already knew most of what he was reading.</p><p>And the whole having a particular time for a certain class just didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to read by himself, and use the teachers if he had questions, but school did not work like that, which was a bummer.</p><p>Worse, he couldn’t rant- not with Draco who adored everything Harrison disliked, and would probably be outrageously offended if Harrison mentioned it, and not to anyone else who would use it against him- blackmail, rumors, the news getting back to his Father.</p><p>So he just listened to Ron when he raged about school, and their studies, or daydreamed about how everything could be better a certain way.</p><p>He really enjoyed it, and Ron appreciated having an audience. Ron was saying the words in his heart, so while he couldn’t hate on it himself, he listened to someone else do it.</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison thought about Draco about his mission. He had been thinking about it from the beginning.</p><p>He wanted to- <em>desperately</em>.</p><p>But… he couldn’t add to Draco’s stress, who had started to study for the exams three months before they were due and freaking out if someone so much poked him.</p><p>He and Hermione had holed themselves up in the library or they’d find an abandoned classroom and franticly go over notes.</p><p>Neville sometimes joined them- when they forced him to explain Herbology- but generally the boy found a secluded corner to study in peace.</p><p>Ron and Harrison just shook their heads at their weird studious friends and explored the castle.</p><p>“This place should have a bloody map.”</p><p>Ron had muttered once, as they seemed to go from one of the towers, to the dungeons as they passed through an unremarkable brown door.</p><p>Harrison had stopped him, an idea in mind, and had vibrated and rushed out to get his idea out.</p><p>Thankfully Ron was friends with Hermione and understood breathless<em> i-have-an-idea-i-will-say-it-too-fast-and-without-taking-a-breath. </em></p><p>So they headed to the library- Ron without being forced and sort of excited. (‘Don’t you dare tell Hermione, or they will never find your body’)</p><p>Harrison had just giggled as they grabbed any book that looked like it would be needed.</p><p>Madam Pince had stared at them, looking ready to have a heart attack and had threatened them. Harrison had turned on the <em>I’m innocent and sweet and not at all the child of the Dark Lord </em>persona he was impersonating and assured her that they were just going to sit in one of the corner desks, and they would be oh so careful and take care of the precious books with the utmost caution.</p><p>She had huffed, but let them go and Ron thankfully controlled himself until they were out of earshot to start sniggering.</p><p>Harrison had felt warm and proud- he’d made someone <em>laugh</em>. Someone who wasn’t Draco, of course.</p><p>Harrison smiled, bright, chest full, throughout their research and the rest of the day, the feeling only growing when they decided to take a break and look for their friends, who were most definitely overworking themselves.</p><p>They found a frazzled and somewhat mad looking Hermione and Draco- wild hair, wild eyes, probably feral, so Harrison hid behind Ron, claiming he was the brave lion between them.</p><p>Ron had grumbled about cowards, and snakes, but did stay in front of Harrison.</p><p>Harrison had finally just spelled their quills to the desk and their books shut.</p><p>“They’ll open in two hours.” And had been unmoving throughout their threats and pleas.</p><p>Unmoving and firmly behind Ron and a locked door.</p><p>Eventually they had conceded defeat and very unenthusiastically followed them out to the yard.</p><p>Neville was in the Greenhouse- Ron had volunteered to go fetch him, raising an eyebrow and daring Harrison to complain about being left to their very crazy friends.</p><p>Harrison grimaced but stayed silent.</p><p>“Come on, guys. You need a break. Staring at a book without break will just tire you out, and won’t be any good for anyone in the long run.”</p><p>“We are perfectly fine.” Hermione sniffed, and Draco nodded, and maybe, <em>maybe</em>, Harrison would have thought them to be unstoppable in their cause had they not been a right mess.</p><p>He pointedly stared at their ties, which were open and their hair. Hermione’s was even more wild, which was saying something. Draco’s hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in a day, which for a person who insisted on bushing his hair every five hours, along with a hundred brushes every night and every morning was a disaster, and in Harrison’s opinion a very <em>very</em> loud call for help.</p><p>Draco ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as his hands caught a knot.</p><p>Harrison smirked, and handed him a brush he kept in his bag at all times for emergencies like this.</p><p>Draco raised his nose in the air, not bothering to say thank you which was not really expected. The Malfoy pride was a famous thing; what no one mentioned was how fragile it was, so Harrison just pretended not to look.</p><p>By the time Ron and Neville joined them they were on a blanket, and Draco’s head was in Harrison’s lap, enjoying having his hair played with, and Hermione was snoring softly.</p><p>The feeling from the library, which hadn’t vanished but had cooled somewhat, was back, scorching and strong, and Harrison realized to his semi horror and complete panic, that it was <em>happiness</em>.</p><p>He was happy, with his friends.</p><p>This was a disaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I sort of adore Ron, don't know if you could tell? Also Harry's and Ron's friendship just makes me so happy. </p><p>The whole GoF debacle was complex, but usually I ignore it? anyway. </p><p>It is so /hard/ to write Harrison instead of Harry. But what can you do? It takes time. </p><p>Thank you for all the lovely comments, I adore every single comment and kudos and have cried a lil bit because of how sweet you all are. So glad you have enjoyed it until now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow, so sorry this is so late. i haven't had the best days recently. but here it is! i hope you guys enjoy it. <br/>i did not edit this as much as i probably should have... but i don't think there is super big mistake in there, but it you see anything, constructive criticism is welcome :).<br/>and on another note, i just sort of re-watched the movies (i just skimmed them skipping most of it, i was just sort of nostalgic) and they are such kids! like when im writing them, i sort of forget, but then i see 11 yr old harry reading his letter ot hagrid and im like 'this is a baby'. they are so small and tiny. i cant believe im putting them through so much. <br/>anyyyways, <br/>Onwards we go.</p><p>CW: allusions to torture and death and murder - panic attack (mild and not detailed) - talk about Nagini eating (canon stuff, but still.) - vomit (just mentioned, no details)<br/>Details at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison knew he had to go get the stone one of these days.</p><p>He could leave it for the last week, where everything was presumably chaos and no one paid any sort of attention to anything. But on the other hand, it could be a week where everyone relaxed, and nothing was going on, and one person acting shifty would be all that was needed to draw attention to oneself.</p><p>Harrison wasn’t stupid; he knew Dumbledore had eyes on him, keeping him on mind and just waiting for him to show he was related to the last Gaunt descendant he knew.</p><p>Although Harrison had felt his attention dwindling a bit, on days he innocently bounded to the Gryffindor table, asking Hermione about Charms, or when he walked the halls with Ron, or when he kept Neville company in the Greenhouse.</p><p>But even with these things, Dumbledore would keep his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary- his Father had warned him extensively about this fact.</p><p>So he had to steal the stone on a day when the Headmaster was not in the school.</p><p>He wrote as much to his Father, coding the letter, making sure to sound like the sweet-somewhat-clueless-sort-of-smart-not-very-cunning little boy he was pretending to be, writing to a very worried dad.  </p><p>
  <em>Dear Father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’ve very worried, Father, but like I said before Christmas, the school is amazing. I do love it so much. The classes are wonderful and the books are so interesting! I’ve learned a lot. The library has so many books, I could live there!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And of course, it’s very safe. The Forbidden Forest is a bit dangerous, but the Groundskeeper keeps kids out, and we’ve been told not to go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And besides, nothing will ever happen if Headmaster Dumbledore is in the school. Everyone says he’s really very powerful. They say he sees everything that happens in the school. Nothing can happen without his knowledge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I should go, I’ll be sure to write to you, but I’ll be a bit busy studying for the exams. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harrison Gaunt</em>
</p><p>Next week it was during dinner when Harrison’s heart leapt into his throat.</p><p>The headmaster’s seat was empty.</p><p>He caught Snape’s eye, arching a brow, tilting his head.</p><p>Snape pursed his lip, and shook his head slightly, making it look like he was looking around.</p><p>Harrison let out a soft breath. “Draco.”</p><p>Draco turned, his eyes drooping with tiredness.</p><p>Harrison’s heart warmed, but he pushed it aside.</p><p>He made sure his words were a whisper only Draco would hear. “I need you to cover for me.”</p><p>Draco blinked dazedly and then nodded. Harrison smiled. “Come on, let’s go, you need sleep.”</p><p>He pulled him up and tugged him out of the Great Hall.</p><p>Draco swayed on his feet. “Be safe.”</p><p>Harrison grimaced. “Right. Make sure no one knows I’m not with you.”</p><p>Draco nodded, grey eyes worried, but didn’t try to dissuade him even though he looked like he wanted to do nothing more.</p><p>Harrison sort of wished Draco had said something because he knew if Draco hinted at thinking this was a bad idea, he would walk to the dorm with him, losing his only chance at taking the stone for his Father. He would ignore what could happen when he went home without completing his mission.</p><p>He turned and ran.</p><p>-</p><p>His heart was beating fast. He was running, and his stomach was clenching and his lungs weren’t working and he felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p>When he reached the door behind which was a trapdoor that would lead him to a stone that would give his Father <em>immortality</em>, he had to hide almost immediately. He was glad to have slowed down a bit at the last wrong turn he took, because had he barged in running he would have collided with Hermione, Ron and Neville.</p><p>What were <em>they</em> doing here?</p><p>Neville’s voice was the first he heard, high and worried. “We really shouldn’t be doing this! Hermione, we are breaking so many rules. You care about that. Also, remember the ‘certain death’ that Dumbledore mentioned? I don’t want to die.”</p><p>Ron snorted. “Come on, Nev. We’re not going to <em>die</em>! We know Fluffy falls asleep to music. You just have to sing, and we’ll be fine. Besides, I think breaking a few rules would be worth it. We can’t let You-Know-Who to get the stone.”</p><p>While it seemed from the whimpering Harrison could still hear, Ron’s speech had not had an effect on Neville, it made him freeze as well as a body bind curse would have.</p><p>
  <em>How did they know? </em>
</p><p>Harrison shifted a bit so he could see them somewhat, making sure not to cast any shadows in the moonlit corridor or make any sound.</p><p>Neville shifted, and stopped walking, the others stopping too. They were so close.</p><p>“I still think we should tell someone.”</p><p>Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. “I already told McGonagall, you know. She told me to run along. That I didn’t know what I was talking about. No one’s going to listen. We have to protect the stone and not let You-Know-Who get it.”</p><p>Neville shook his hands. “You do realize there are wards against him?”</p><p>Hermione uncrossed her hands, placing them on her hips. Harrison was glad he was hidden, the fierce scowl on her face a bit too scary. “He’ll send someone then. You both said he has loyal subjects, still. And <em>you</em> mentioned our own <em>friends</em>!”</p><p>Neville went quiet and Harrison’s heart dropped.</p><p>Ron sighed. “Look, mate. We need to do this.”</p><p>“This is the worst idea ever.”</p><p>“Which we are doing.”</p><p>“It’s beyond stupid.”</p><p>Hermione groaned. “Look, Nev, we already listened to you about not telling Harry and Draco. Listen to us on this one.”</p><p>Harrison felt like he couldn’t <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>Ron nodded and Harrison tried to <em>focus</em>, to listen to the conversation. “Come on, Nev.”</p><p>Neville sighed. Looked like he was relenting. “You guys know why I said we shouldn’t involve the others, right?”</p><p>Hermione frowned, looking like she disagreed with his reasoning but wasn’t going to say anything about it.</p><p>“I mean maybe before I would have said yes, but have you <em>seen</em> Malfoy? He was screaming the other day about how his nails were going to be ruined because he forgot to apply some cream. Harry and Draco are our friends, I trust them, even if they’re Slytherins,” this Harrison noted, was said with a fondness that was the opposite of the derision which Ron had used in the beginning of the year. “But, it makes you more comfortable-”</p><p>Neville cut in, his face red. “I like Harry and Draco too. Harry is great, he is my first friend, but I’ve already told you-,”</p><p>“Just because he wasn’t at some stupid ball-,”</p><p>“It’s not just that he wasn’t at any of the balls the pureblood families threw with us growing up. He did say his Father had lived in another continent. Sure, but this Yule, there was a ball the Greengrasses threw. The Parkinson’s- their family is tied to You-Know-Who. Their words aren’t the best or the most honest, but rumors come from somewhere. The Gaunts were the last of the families tied to Slytherin. Who spoke Parseltongue. Which is talent that You-Know-Who has- had. He was undoubtedly a Gaunt- or related.”</p><p>Hermione looked ready to punch someone or burst into tears. “That doesn’t mean Harry is.”</p><p>Neville looked away, and Ron was pretending to find the wall way more interesting than the conversation.</p><p>Harrison looked at the door. The door he was planning on going through and stealing the Stone. The Stone his friends were planning on taking before the Dark Lord took it.</p><p>He couldn’t think- couldn’t breathe. Everything was too much. He had learned too much- way too much and he didn’t know what to think or what to feel about it.</p><p>He didn’t know <em>what to do</em>.</p><p>He didn’t know what he <em>wanted</em> to do.</p><p>He knew they were still talking but he couldn’t focus past the ringing in his ears.</p><p>What was there to do.</p><p>What could he do.</p><p>He had to get the stone.</p><p>Would he have to fight them for it? Pretend to be curiously wondering the halls and having heard them wanted to join them? Erase their memories? What was he supposed to do? He wanted to sit, he wanted to scream, he wanted to be in his room, whispering with Draco and listening to the blond boy talk about being on the quidditch teams, how he would be a chaser.</p><p>Harrison would tease him about how he held the broom wrong and Draco would groan and say his father hadn’t known what he was teaching him and that it was all his fault- and he’d say it with a smile and then they would wonder about the exams and then Harrison would say ‘I’d like to come to Malfoy Manor during the summer.’ And Draco would talk about what they would do if Harrison could come over.</p><p>He didn’t want to be here, listening to people he adores, people he considers his closest friends think of him as who he is.</p><p>Thankfully he hadn’t become so unfocused to not notice the moving shadow behind the others.</p><p>A moving shadow that turned into a sneering Potion’s Master. “I would suggest,” the man started, voice silky and dangerous and Harrison had to swallow down a hysterical laugh at the way the other three jumped, paling. “that instead of dillydallying and spreading rumors and wondering about dead Dark Lords, you head to your beds before curfew.”</p><p>The three had their backs to Harrison, so he couldn’t see their reactions. (He could guess, Ron being red and sputtering and Neville pale and stuttering and Hermione with her chin jutted out, proud.) They didn’t move.</p><p>Snape raised a brow. “Fifty points each, I should think, for being in the seventh corridor.”</p><p>Hermione’s hair bounced but before she could say anything except a ‘Professor-!’ Snape talked over her. “Sixty then.”</p><p>Neville and Ron shriveled under his glare, and Hermione grabbed their arms, pulling them away.</p><p>Snape waited until they were out of earshot before muttering a few spells, building a mirage glass- Harrison recognized. They were behind a spell that hid them.</p><p>Harrison stepped out of the shadows, and Snape turned to look at him, eyes hooded and not at all surprised.</p><p>Harrison walked to the door.</p><p>Snape hesitated, and then followed him.</p><p>-</p><p>Severus kept an eye on the boy. He didn’t know what the child was playing at- friends with Gryffindors. A Muggleborn, and a blood traitor and a Light Wizard. He didn’t think the Dark Lord would look at their relationship with any sort of tolerance if it was a fond relationship.</p><p>Something Severus thought it was.</p><p>And he had heard the three brats’ conversation- loud as they were. The blank face Gaunt had was uncharacteristic for him, and Severus was worried about what could be going on in his mind.</p><p>The boy cast a spell, music spilling from his wand, the big three headed beast falling asleep immediately.</p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>Harrison shrugged, looking rather listless. “Fluffy. Hagrid’s. The others mentioned it.”</p><p>Severus frowned, an unlikely suspicion forming in his mind, something he wanted to scoff at, but as a spy he had learned that if you had enough reason to think about it, then there was a possibility to it.</p><p>“Were they helping you look for the stone, then?”</p><p>The boy snorted and burned down the Devil’s Snare. “Ron, Mione and I found this place by accident. Hermione noticed the trapdoor and they had enough hints to put it together that the Cerberus was guarding the Stone. Ron let it slip by chance.” He smiled bitterly “They did the hard work and told me without knowing it.”</p><p>Severus was rather impressed, though he did not say. For three dunderhead Gryffindors, they were smart. Though very stupid to have had such conversations without protection and with a Gaunt. He didn’t expect the young Weasley and Granger to know better, but while Longbottom was a disaster, he seemed to have a bit brain, as he had been the one to stop the others from telling the Malfoy heir and the Dark Lord’s heir.</p><p>Something which was useless now, as the boy had easily grabbed the key with the broken wing, after having taken a short glance at the door handle.</p><p>They entered the room with the giant chess board. The young boy glanced around the board. “What’s stopping us from just, going around?”</p><p>Snape smiled inwardly. The boy sounded his age.</p><p>“They will attack.”</p><p>Harrison looked at the board, then around the room. Then at the ceiling. Severus waited.</p><p>The Gaunt boy turned to him, eyes bright, but seemed to be holding himself back from looking too proud. “And flying?”</p><p>Severus squinted at the boy, wondering if he had lost his mind, before remembering the unused brooms. He groaned. “That would work.”</p><p>Harrison grinned, fetching two brooms, handing one to Severus and mounting the other.</p><p>Severus held the handle tightly, knuckles white, and heart pounding. He did not enjoy flying.</p><p>They passed unnoticed, slipping through the door. After making short work of the Troll with a simple spell, they stepped into the next room.</p><p>Harrison smirked when he saw the riddle. “I would stay and think, but not much time. Which is it?”</p><p>Severus pointed at the right potion silently. Harrison gulped it down, then gave it to him, not waiting as he passed through.</p><p>Severus sighed. If Dumbledore had not returned by now, he wasn’t going to be back. This way at least Severus would cement himself more in the Dark Lord’s favor, making himself more invaluable and trustworthy.</p><p>He followed the child.</p><p>-</p><p>“So I’m guessing this ‘defense’ is Dumbledore’s and having heard much about and from him, it has something to do with the heart or the soul. The purity of something.”</p><p>They had climbed down a few stairs, the torches on the walls coming to life as they walked past them, the fire cackling quietly.</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow at him, fighting the smirk. It was rather inappropriate. He was on Dumbledore’s side because he did not want to be on the Dark Lord’s and he was willing to do almost anything to stop the stone falling into the Dark lord’s hands. As that was not a possibility, he could cement his image more firmly as a loyal Death Eater- but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find humor in Albus’s plans being so obvious an eleven-year-old could see through them.</p><p> Looking at the boy it was hard to keep in mind who he was. He was so small- so young. His wild hair, and too big eyes- green and curious.</p><p>It was hard to remember he was the heir of the Dark Lord- his <em>son</em>. It was hard to see a boy as a Death Eater prodigy.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. Each professor added their touch without informing the others of it. We all, of course differed to Dumbledore.”</p><p>Harrison snorted, walking around the mirror, making sure not to step in front of it.</p><p>Severus itched to know what the boy saw in there.</p><p>“Would Occlumency work?”</p><p>Severus pushed away the curiosity. “I doubt Dumbledore forgot the fact that the mind can be easily manipulated if one is strong enough.”</p><p>The boy winced, rubbing his forearm sheepishly cool mask dropping enough for Severus to see the flash of fear that came and went.</p><p>“Right. And it’s a magical artifact. Breaking it will have repercussions.”</p><p>Severus was surprised by the questions that almost slipped out of his mouth at that. <em>Why do you know that? Have you broken an artifact before? Were you hurt? Are you alright? </em></p><p>He strengthened his shield.</p><p>“Do you have any other ideas?”</p><p>Harrison’s shoulders slumped and he stepped in front of the mirror before Severus could stop him.</p><p>Severus didn’t move, afraid to see the mirror himself. He thought he knew what he would see and he knew his heart wouldn’t be able to handle seeing them.</p><p>“I need the stone.” Severus stopped breathing for a moment at the rawness of the boy’s voice- reminded so strongly of someone-</p><p>He couldn’t remember whom.</p><p>“I need it. I have to give it to him. I can’t- he’ll-” he chocked. The boy ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it. The action caused an ache to pulse in Severus’s chest.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Severus blinked at him, momentarily disoriented because a second ago he was in the quidditch pitch breeze in his hair as he watched the match.</p><p>“What is it?” he was glad his voice didn’t seem to reflect the turmoil he was feeling.</p><p>Harrison turned to him, hand in pocket. He withdrew his hand slowly, and Severus saw a glint of red, the fires’ light reflecting of the stone.  </p><p>No.</p><p>How could have Albus’s defense <em>failed</em>?</p><p>Harrison dropped it back in his pocket, face oddly white. “Well.” He swallowed. “That’s that.”</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison hazily remembered the way back. He only came to when he was back in his dorm room.</p><p>Nott’s bed was covered by his curtains. So was his own. Draco was sitting cross legged on his, facing the door, head in his hand, hair covering his closed eyes. The gel was removed. Draco always looked softer like this, less severe and serious- more like himself.</p><p>Harrison made his way to the bed. When he sat down, the mattress shifted and Draco flailed, opening his eyes immediately. Apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep, just dozing. When Draco slept nothing woke him up.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Draco blinked at him, then let out a relieved breath. “You’re okay.”</p><p>They were both talking in whispers. “Yes.”</p><p>“Did Snape find you?”</p><p>Harrison squinted at him. “Snape?”</p><p>Draco shifted, glancing away for a second before looking back at him. He pushed his hair behind his ear nervously but he looked determined. “Yes. I went to him. I know he’s a Death Eater so I thought it’d be safe. And I thought you could use the defense.”</p><p>Harrison pursed his lips. “You didn’t think I’d be able to handle it on my own?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “No. I didn’t. I thought that Dumbledore was way too powerful and that he was suspicious of you. I thought my father wouldn’t trust Snape unless he was trustworthy. I thought maybe my best friend might be in danger so I thought I should do what I could.”</p><p>Harry felt the anger drain out of him and he leaned into Draco, putting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He was so tired and he could feel tears prickling at his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Thank you.”</p><p>Draco’s arm curled around his shoulders and he drew Harrison into the bed, and they lay down next to each other.</p><p>“You’re okay.” Draco whispered, more to himself than to Harry but he let the words wash over him, let himself feel safe here. He let a tear or two slip, but he didn’t think Draco would feel them.</p><p>He’d stolen the stone. He had it. The stone that made gold and turned people immortal.</p><p>His father had precautions in place, Harrison knew, to stop himself from dying. And with this he would get his wish to become eternal.</p><p>Harry curled closer towards Draco’s warmth, closing his eyes shut.</p><p>He didn’t have a nightmare that night. He didn’t have nightmares a lot, actually, just a few times a month.</p><p>Most nights he dreamt the same thing, being in the forest, the pixies singing and dancing around his head.</p><p>This time the dream was vaguer- murky images and sounds and feeling.</p><p>He was being rocked slowly, and he felt warm and safe as he listened to a song. He could see red hair.</p><p>There was another voice, and another, they were talking and one of them laughed, rich and loud and with so much feeling.</p><p>All he felt was safety and warmth.</p><p>When he woke up his cheeks were wet. A tempus showed that it was four.</p><p>He shifted out from under Draco’s arm over his back. Draco huffed, turning a bit.</p><p>Harrison was hit by a sudden protective love for the blond boy. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.</p><p>He stood up and walked to his bags, opening one and finding a secret door made specialy to hold the stone.</p><p>He whispered to it, the password in Parseltongue. It opened with an almost silent hiss. He put the stone inside, and pushed it closed.</p><p>His heart was banging heavily against his chest.</p><p>He wanted to talk to someone- he wanted to tell someone his worries and fear so they could tell him that he was being stupid and that not wanting his Father to be immortal was moronic. Why shouldn’t he want that?</p><p>He didn’t-</p><p>He didn’t want his Father to start killing again- the thought that he had done it sickened him.</p><p>He felt so guilty- so so guilty, for not wanting to give the stone to his Father, for hating the thought of his Father killing people.</p><p>He hated how he hadn’t thought about it before.</p><p>He had been taken to the dungeons before- when he was eight- dark and damp with shadows in every corner, ready to whisper into your ears and eat away your hope.</p><p>He had been taken down so his Father could show him how to curse and how to use unforgivable.</p><p>There had been muggles.</p><p>Harrison had thrown up, and his Father had sent him away disappointed when his magic showed to be useless and weak.</p><p>He hadn’t thought of the muggles, assuming they’d be Obliviated and taken back to their homes. Who cared what happened to the muggles if they didn’t remember?  </p><p>Now… he didn’t think they were Obliviated.</p><p>He thought perhaps their corpses had been fed to Nagini.</p><p>He turned away, putting a hand on his mouth pushing away the thoughts and nausea.</p><p>Harrison got up, slipping back into Draco’s bed, pressing himself tightly against Draco’s back, focusing on the feeling of his breathing chest under his hand, feeling his heartbeat, listening to his breathing, counting them and matching his own with it.</p><p>He wasn’t going to fall back asleep, he knew, but he didn’t want to let the nightmares take over his waking hours as well his dreams.</p><p>When Draco finally woke, his wand rumbling with an alarm, Harrison had calmed down enough to be able to smile somewhat genuinely at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW Details: the allusions to torture and death and murder is harry thinking about how Voldy took him to the dungeons once to teach his curses and used muggles as test subject. Harry can't do it, so no details about that. <br/>also the murder thing is him realizing that the muggles were probably killed, and the Nagini thing is her eating them. again this is an assumption harry makes, nothing is explained. </p><p> </p><p>that's about it. <br/>comments are so very lovely, i sort of adore them a lot, so if you feel like it, leave one ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whooo, this chapter was interesting to write. I also edited it, which i think i should do more often.... </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Warnings: panic attack - voldy - not good parenting <br/>details in the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus barely waited for all the professors to settle down before saying: “Longbottom, Weasley and Granger were out in the seventh corridor last night.”</p><p>Dumbledore had called the Head of the Houses to discuss the fact that the stone was stolen yesterday when he was out.</p><p>Minerva turned to gape at him, hand on her chest. “Severus!”</p><p>Severus shrugged. “I sent them back to their dorms, but I don’t believe Gryffindors would listen. I do think they went back afterwards.”</p><p>Minerva shook her head, lips thin and eyes glinting. “I did catch them coming back. The doors stayed closed after their return.”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow. “Do you wish you had listened to them last night, Minerva? When they told you someone was going to steal the stone?”</p><p>Minerva frowned at him. “How do you know they told me?”</p><p>Severus shrugged, biting back a smiled. “Gryffindors are very loud.”</p><p>“Severus, Minerva.” Dumbledore said, eyes glittering, but voice chiding. Minerva visibly reigned herself in, and Severus looked at the floor.</p><p>It was always fine messing with the Gryffindor Head of House.</p><p>“Yes, well.” She sniffed. “I didn’t think first years would know what they were talking about.”</p><p>“They knew about the stone. And they knew how to get passed Fluffy.” He looked at Albus. “Something Hagrid let slip.” Severus tamped down the bitterness he felt. He didn’t think the half-giant could be trusted- he was too soft and easily trusting. But Dumbledore seemed to have decided to put an unmeasurable amount of trust in the man.</p><p>Albus hummed lightly, picking a lemon drop from his desk as he paced by it. “I very much doubt any of the students did anything. Even Mister Gaunt was in his dorm last night.”</p><p>Pomona ran a hand over her skirt, frowning lightly. “Why do you suspect him?”</p><p>Albus sighed, looking older in seconds. He hesitated for a second before bowing his head. “Voldemort was from the Gaunt family- son to a Merope Gaunt.”</p><p>Minerva gasped, her eyes widening behind her glasses and Filius squeaked.</p><p>Pomona rubbed her chin, and flicked one of her braids. “So you think he’s related to You-Know-Who? Cousins maybe? That doesn’t mean the boy knows anything. He’s sweet, you know. And he’s shy. Keeps close to Neville in my class.”</p><p>Filius nodded along with her, squinting at Albus. “He’s a smart one- a bit too sweet for a Slytherin.” He said, winking at Severus who rolled his eyes.</p><p>Albus sat down in an empty chair next to Minerva, looking weary. “I believe young mister Gaunt is Voldemort’s son.”</p><p>Severus kept his breathing even, and his face relaxed and his fingers did not stop tapping on the arm of the chair.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>Severus looked up, surprised by Minerva’s soft tone. She was looking at him, waiting for him to say that it wasn’t true, he could see the hope in her tense shoulders and white knuckles.</p><p>“The Dark Lord has not called me in almost a decade. He has not told me anything about having an heir, or a child.”</p><p>Minerva didn’t look soothed. None of them did.</p><p>Albus clapped his hands, drawing their attention. Pomona jumped. “While we don’t know who stole the stone, there is good news.”</p><p>Filius looked at Dumbledore incuriously. “Really, Albus? Good news?”</p><p>Albus smiled at them in that condescending way that always rankled Severus. “Ah, yes. You see, I did think something like this would happen. The stolen stone is a fake.”</p><p>Severus didn’t know whether to be relieved or not, so he opened a box and filed it away for when he was alone.</p><p>Pomona crossed her arms. “So why all the defenses?”</p><p>Albus got up, went to his desk. “We had to be convincing.”</p><p>The meeting disbanded slowly after that, and as Severus waited for the others to leave- Albus requesting he stay behind- he thought to himself that there was so many ways to easily find out who wanted to steal the stone. Things he knew Albus knew about. Wards that needed a lot of power- a lot of power which Dumbledore had- that would capture the magical signature of… that would capture the magical signature of whomever cast a spell.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Severus had cast a spell the night before- on the troll. And… the boy hadn’t done anything. Although he had stepped in front of the mirror, which had apparently held a fake stone so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities for the mirror to have been rigged to give the stone up.</p><p>Severus shifted his stance into something more comfortable and open.</p><p>Albus sighed, deep and long. “Who was with you the night before, my boy?”</p><p>Severus blinked, frowning before he noticed and relaxed his face. “Do you not know?”</p><p>Albus looked away, old man mask fading into a frustrated one. His mouth was pursed in thought and he was frowning rather severely. “Their magic was hidden. They were masked. Their magic…” he frowned, looking up, and then straight at Severus. “Their magic was mixed up. Their core magic seemed to be spelled to make detecting impossible.”</p><p>Severus straightened. “Are you saying you can’t pinpoint the magical aura?”</p><p>“Their aura was hidden. Purposefully. It was cast almost a decade ago. It keeps this person’s true core and magic hidden from detection.”</p><p>It… made sense. The Dark Lord wouldn’t want his son to be detected and linked to him, not while he was under Dumbledore’s nose.</p><p>“I don’t know who it was.” Severus said, eventually. He was loyal to Albus, and he wanted the Dark Lord stopped- he had done too much evil to be considered a fair and just leader he presented himself as. But Severus didn’t want to bring the boy into this; and hew acknowledged that that was a horrible idea. And then he decided he didn’t care. “They were shrouded under a few spells and an invisibility cloak. I thought it best to act along. I thought that if I could, I would stop them from getting the stone, and if not I would secure my loyalty in the Dark Lord’s mind.”</p><p>Albus nodded, hand on his beard. “Very smart, my boy. Yes, well. I won’t keep you any longer.” His eyes were glazed over, already thinking about what to do, most probably.</p><p>Severus got up and left, closing the door behind him silently.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day was nerve wracking. Even though Harrison had calmed somewhat by morning, as soon as he left the safe confines of the dorm room, he was jumpy, just waiting for Dumbledore to come rushing in, robes bellowing and he shouted for him.</p><p>He could barely concentrate on anything, the day a complete blur.</p><p>By the time he left his mind and the thoughts of how everything could go wrong, he was in their classroom. And the others were there. Hermione and Neville sitting by the desk, and Ron as far away from them as possible, next to the fireplace, a few inches away from Harrison.</p><p>The others who did not trust them. Who knew Voldemort was after the stone. Who thought both he and Draco had a connection to him.</p><p>They weren’t wrong, but that didn’t stop Harrison from feeling utterly betrayed.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t. They were <em>right</em>. He was literally the Dark Lord’s Heir.</p><p>But… it was so stupid. He was being stupid. They were right to not trust him. Or Draco. They were right. They were.</p><p>It did nothing to stop the white hot anger pulsing through him.</p><p>“So, we heard you had a bit of a midnight adventure.” He said. And then immediately wanted to hit himself for it.</p><p>Hermione’s spine stiffened, Ron paled and Neville blushed red.</p><p>Thank Merlin for Draco and his Malfoy training. He didn’t move from where he was laying down, head in Harrison’s lap. He just tilted his head to the side, looking at the other three, blinking slowly. “Had fun?” he asked, raising a brow.</p><p>Neville’s eyes shifted, never landing in one place and completely bypassing them. Hermione cleared her throat, putting her quill down. “How did you hear?”</p><p>Harrison shrugged, his heart pounding. He had had a lot of practice acting- he had to if he wanted to be okay and not hurt- but this, with his friends- it <em>hurt</em>. “Snape likes to talk when he takes points from Gryffindors. I just guessed it was you three, from the context.”</p><p>Ron made a noise- the same he did each time they mentioned the head of Slytherin. Ron was actually much better about Slytherins, but he still disliked Snape, even though he hadn’t been as mean as he had been in the beginning of the year (something Harrison was very thankful for).</p><p>Hermione’s shoulders were rigid. “Well, we were just out- looking for the, uh. Well. The kitchens.”</p><p>Ron nodded so hard, Harrison thought it might fall of/felt his neck hurting in sympathy. “Yeah. The twins talked about it a lot, and we just, wanted to find it.”</p><p>Draco frowned slightly, but it was smoothed out rather quickly. “You didn’t invite us?” he asked, sounding hurt.</p><p>Harrison knew he was acting- Draco had learned early how to mask his emotions. But the tone was convincing enough for Harrison to think there was some truth to it.</p><p>Neville coughed, still red. “Um, it was, um, it was, uh, an impulsive decision. Impulsive.”</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Harrison for his cue.</p><p>Harrison’s heart warmed at the gesture and the trust behind it. and he was hurt, yes, but this only showed his friends were smart. And they weren’t <em>wrong</em>. They were actually very right. He felt the anger drain from him, leaving him a bit colder than before</p><p>He squeezed Draco’s wrist lightly. “Well, lucky for you guys, I know where it is. And it’s not near curfew yet, so…”</p><p>Ron smiled at him, looking relieved, but Harrison noticed the way he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>A few minutes ago he would have relished in their guilt, but now… now he just wanted them to know it was fine.</p><p>He loved them- he realized abruptly as he led them down the stairs and listened to Draco and Ron bicker about quidditch and Hermione muttering their Herbology notes from memory, Neville interjecting here and there.</p><p>And while his heart felt like it didn’t fit in his chest anymore- in a good way- lead seemed to fill his stomach as dread found its way into his thoughts.</p><p>Hermione was a Muggleborn- a Mudblood. The Weasleys- Ron- were blood traitors. They would fight Voldemort’s cause with everything in them. They had the last time.</p><p>And Neville.</p><p>Neville had lost so much, so <em>so</em> much to the Dark Lord’s cause. To Harrison’s Father’s cause.</p><p>He put his hands into his pockets, so shaking wasn’t obvious.</p><p>What was he supposed to do?</p><p>He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him so he wouldn’t have to think, so he wouldn’t have to decide, so he didn’t have to do anything.</p><p>He led them to the painting, and tickled the pear, smirking at Hermione’s incredulous nose crinkle and Ron’s laughter, and pretended that he hadn’t made any sort of decision just seconds ago.</p><p>And he wished the decision had eased his worries, but he just felt cold. The thought of it, of what he knew he had to do, even though he was going to hurt-</p><p>He had to do it.</p><p>He had to.</p><p>He just wished it was easier.</p><p>-</p><p>It was two days before they had to leave Hogwarts. It was around six in the morning and Harry was lying by the lake, staring at the sky as it brightened</p><p>He had woken up abruptly and hadn’t been able to fall back asleep.</p><p>He had dreamt that he was underwater, swimming with the fish. The giant squid had waved at him.</p><p>He sat up. The dream had been pleasant and he had felt so far from his worries that he had come down to the lake to try and recapture the feeling he had.</p><p>He grabbed a rock that was sitting innocently by his side and tossed it from one hand to the other.</p><p>He stared at the water, so still and calm, as the sun slowly peaked out from the clouds and colored the water.</p><p>He tossed the rock, watched it make ripples.</p><p>Hermione had said something, during one of her info-dumping times. Something about the rippling…</p><p>The ripple effect. How even the smallest things could affect someone we might never meet. He picked up another rock.</p><p>He stared at the second rock in his hand. It was jagged and small. Fit on his palm.</p><p>
  <em>A situation in which one event produces effects which spread and produce further effects.</em>
</p><p>He turned his head so he was facing the sky, watching the sun become brighter. It was going to be a sunny day.</p><p>He took a deep breath and lay back down.</p><p>He should learn how to swim. And learn how to cast a bubble-head charm. And then swim to the depth of the ocean.</p><p>Maybe then he’d have some peace.</p><p>-</p><p>Harrison did not want to leave Hogwarts.</p><p>He adored it. He adored the magic, the feeling of warmth he got when surrounded by his friends. He wanted to stay within the walls forever and listen to Hermione and Draco argue about their thoughts on school books (Hermione was all about books ‘books don’t lie’ and Draco insisted that some things needed to be changed.) and work on Herbology with Neville, and explore the castle with Ron, whispering secrets to each other.</p><p>He wanted to stay and have Hermione make them schedules and scold them about staying up late. He wanted to wake up every morning knowing Draco would be there. Knowing that he could count on him for everything.</p><p>He didn’t want to go back to the too big too empty Manor and… and give the stone to his Father.</p><p>He didn’t want to go back to the Manor. He wanted to stay.</p><p>He curled up in the compartment on the train by the window, wallowing in his thoughts.</p><p>Ron sat down next to him. “Harry.”</p><p>Harrison tilted his head, but didn’t turn. “Harry. I- if you need anything just send a letter. And if you need to- uh, if you ever need to just come over, send me a letter and I’ll connect our floos, and you can just, pop right by. To the Burrow.”</p><p>Harrison eyed him, his blushing neck and shifting eyes. “Thanks, Ron. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>He may have mentioned a few things, during their exploration of the castle, that Ron found odd. When he mentioned being scolded for his magic being weak, or how his Father was mostly absent. He had even once started to say something about being punished by magic, but when he had seen Ron’s white face, the freckles bright red, and blue eyes wide, he had changed the subject.</p><p>He didn’t quite know why Ron was being so weird about it- he had tried to bring the topics up again a few times, but Harrison had ignored him- but he thought he’d humor him.</p><p>Ron nodded, clearly relieved. “Good. Okay. Good.”</p><p>The rest of the way was much less awkward, but much sadder.</p><p>Hermione made everyone promise to send letters, and they had all agreed. Draco had said he expected everyone to send their gifts- his birthday had passed without much fanfare this year and Draco had been incredibly offended (although he had liked Harrison’s dragon statue gift. It was small, and a blue-green color, and it glowed in the dark, a calming color that made the room look like it was underwater)</p><p>By the time they reached the station, they had said their goodbyes, although both Draco and Harrison stiffened when Hermione hugged them. from behind her bushy hair the Malfoys were standing.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione asked, leaning away from Harrison. He grimaced, and hugged her, silently apologizing.</p><p>“Nothing.” He smiled. “We have to go. See you guys in a couple months.”</p><p>Neville had already left and Ron was ignoring his older brothers in favor of hugging Harrison.</p><p>He turned his head to look at where Draco was staring and seemed to come to the right decision of not hugging him. “Bye, Draco.”</p><p>Draco seemed to relax slightly, nodding at him. “Weasel.”</p><p>Ron’s hand twitched, like he wanted to hit Draco’s shoulder- something that happened a lot and that usually ended with them scuffling on the floor with Hermione exasperated and Harrison awed at seeing the Malfoy Heir <em>wrestling</em>, while Neville laughed- but just nodded back, pulling Hermione along with him.</p><p>Harrison and Draco walked over.</p><p>Narcissa smiled, small and lovely. “Hello boys. Harrison, dear, your Father wanted to see you but said that you were welcome to stay at our home for the summer.”</p><p>Both Draco and Harrison perked up.</p><p>Lucius cleared his throat, offering his hand for Harrison to hold. “Come along. I will take you.”</p><p>Harrison smiled at Draco who grinned back brightly, before he was Apparited away.</p><p>Then he was inside the hallway in front of the door of the Manor and suddenly he remembered what he was about to do.</p><p>He felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p>“Are you… <em>friends</em> with young mister Weasley?”</p><p>Harrison frowned a bit confused, and then realized what was being asked. “Ah, well. I suppose so. I thought having a friend that was Gryffindor and very much a Light Wizard would be a good cover to dissuade any suspicions of who I was. As well as the mu-d-blood and the Longbottom Heir. Draco was kind enough to agree to act along with me.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, face perfectly smooth and emotionless. “Of course. Very smart. And Draco would do anything you ask of him. It’s his duty and fate.”</p><p>Harrison’s stomach twisted at the words.</p><p><em>“I’m going along with this because you’re my friend. My best friend. And I trust you.” </em>Draco’s voice reminded him, the words he had clung onto and memorized and repeated to himself so much that they were always at the back of his mind.</p><p>He nodded, looking away. “And he does an admirable job.”</p><p>They reached his Father’s study, and since there was no valid reason for him to stall, he knocked, ignoring his thoughts of wanting to run into the forest and hide among the trees.</p><p>The doors opened silently and slowly. Harrison had a thought of Ron rolling his eyes “oh boy, you Slytherins are way too dramatic” and had a breath feeling of panic overwhelm him when he realized he had been about to <em>laugh</em>.</p><p>“Ah. Lucius. Did you bring it for me?”</p><p>Harrison glanced at him curiously. The man brought out a black leather book out of his robe pocket and put it on his Father’s desk.</p><p>His Father closed his hands around it, smiling. And it was a smile with warmth in it.</p><p>Harrison’s heart started to pound harder.</p><p>“Yes.” He said, closing his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Lucius. That will be all. You may wait outside. Harrison will join you in a few moments.”</p><p>Lucius bowed before turning to leave.</p><p>Harrison glanced at the book, curiosity burning.</p><p>“Did you get it?”</p><p>Harrison jolted back into awareness, and he took the stone out.</p><p>“You kept it in your pocket?” the disappointment was obvious.</p><p>Harrison shook his head, curling his shoulders up. “No, sir. I just got it out when I was told I was bringing to you.”</p><p>The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, bringing his hand forward. Harrison put the red stone on his palm, and his Father’s fingers curled around it.</p><p>“You’re curious about the book.”</p><p>Harrison was closer now, and he couldn’t help but glance at the book.</p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle was written on it, at the bottom.</p><p>His Father turned the book over so the words were hidden, and Harrison glanced up, heart in his throat, but his Father didn’t look angry.</p><p>“It’s my boyhood diary. I placed half of my soul inside it.”</p><p>Harrison blinked, leaning back a bit. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>His Father- whose name was apparently Tom! - smiled, his finger running along the diary. “I placed half of my soul within it as a precaution when I was sixteen. It insured that if I was ever killed, I could come back.”</p><p>Harrison eyes were wide, and only years of teaching stopped him from gaping.</p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>He smiled. “Indeed. Very impressive. I have a few more, although I reunited one of them with myself a few years ago.” He tapped his knuckle against the table, a ring with a black stone catching the light. Harrison glanced back at his Father, eyebrow raised in question, who nodded looking pleased. He seemed to think Harrison’s horrified silence was awe, and Harrison had no plans to clarify.</p><p>“I had planned to use the dairy for my plans, but now that I have you at Hogwarts, and you have proved that you are moderately competent-,” he raised the stone, the fire from one of the torches reflected in it- “You will be enacting my plans instead.”</p><p>Harrison swallowed, smiling as well as he could, stomach roiling. “I’m very honored you would trust me again, Father.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Next year you will be letting lose the Basilisk on the Mudbloods.”</p><p>-</p><p>When Harrison left the office, and found Lucius he was shaking. He had been fine during his Father’s instructions, comfortably numb, but when he had mentioned Hermione- “that Mudblood I hear you’ve grown fond with”- he had only barely held onto his composure.</p><p>Now though the orders were sinking in and he realized what his Father was asking of him, the anxiety of the stone was buried under the panic of what was to come.</p><p>Lucius eyed him, face impassive, but hand warm on his shoulder and Harrison couldn’t help but lean into the man.</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa were amazing. Their respect- he knew was because of his Father, but their silent comfort was as real as anything.</p><p>And right now Lucius’s warm hand on his shoulder was the only thing anchoring him. He knew without anything solid he would fall into the darkness and probably never return.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco was jumping up and down, his mom only smiling at his excitement as she sipped her tea. He couldn’t wait to spend the summer with Harry. Sure they had been with each other the whole time, but the thought of spending weeks away from him while Harry was at his Manor with his father…</p><p>Well, he wasn’t going to be there, he was going to be here. Harry had mentioned wanting to learn to swim a few days ago, and they had a lake, and Draco knew how to swim.</p><p>He was vibrating with excitement, having taken the quickest shower in his life. Now he was impatiently tapping his foot, scarfing down the sweets on the table, hoping nothing was wrong with Harry.</p><p>“Do you think he’s okay?” he asked his mom. She would know. She knew everything.</p><p>She smiled, though he thought he detected a bit of confusion. “Harrison? Of course he will be. Why do you think he won’t be, darling?”</p><p>Draco shrugged, kicking his feet. He couldn’t reach the floor when he sat down. “It’s just, he was really nervous this year, always worried about something. He wouldn’t tell me what he was supposed to do, but I’m just worried he’ll have to do something this year too, that he doesn’t want.”</p><p>His mom frowned, putting down her cup with a light clink. “I’m sure everything will be alright, darling.” She hesitated for a moment, but then smiled at him gently. “And I think if Harrison doesn’t want to say anything, it would be best not to push.”</p><p>Draco frowned at her. “He’s my friend, though.”</p><p>She sighed, looking uncharacteristically unsure. “But are you his friend?”</p><p>Draco stared at him, and thought that maybe she didn’t know everything. “Yes.”</p><p>That was one thing he was sure of, more than anything. That Harry and him were best friends. There was no question about it, and he was offended she even thought otherwise.</p><p>There was a light chime signaling his father’s return and his worry over Harry won over his confusion of his mother’s actions almost immediately and he got up.</p><p>Lucius entered, leading Harry-</p><p>Harry who was shaking.</p><p>“Harry!” Draco ran towards him and Harry stepped forward falling into Draco, shaking intensifying.</p><p>Draco glanced at his parents, his mom’s wide eyes and his father’s clenched fists. “Can you guys leave? We need the room.”</p><p>Lucius nodded, holding out a hand to Narcissa, whose eyes were on Harry.</p><p>As soon as they left- Narcissa glancing back, eyes bright with worry- and the door closed, Harry was sobbing.</p><p>Draco hugged him closer. Eventually his cries slowed enough for him to talk.</p><p>“I ca- I can’t, I can’t, I won’t.” Harry was shorter than him, just by a bit, and now he was making himself even smaller. “I won’t do it, Draco.” He gasped, pressing closer, hands tightening around Draco’s waist. “I want it to stop.”</p><p>Draco swallowed, his own eyes filling up as he listened to Harry. “It’s okay, Harry. It’ll be fine. You know I’ll help you. Anything you want. I’ll help. It’s okay.”</p><p>Harry glanced up, and his eyes shiny green and red rimmed. “I- yes. You’re here.” Draco nodded, waiting. “And you…” Harry glanced down, putting his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Right. You’re here for me. Because we’re friend,” he sobbed once, swallowing the rest. “Right. I just. Have to. I just have to be there for them. I can… it’ll… it will… will it- no it will be fine.” He leaned back, not stepping out of the hug, but enough so they could look at each other. “Okay. Okay. Thanks Draco.”</p><p>Draco smiled cautiously, because he had no idea what he had done, but he was glad Harry was feeling better. His breathing seemed normal and his tears looked like they had stopped.</p><p>Harry wiped his cheek. “Are those cinnamon?”</p><p>Draco glanced behind him to look at the sweets. “Yup. And there was a chocolate fudge there.”</p><p>Harry eyed him from the side, grinning. “You say that like you haven’t gobbled them all up.”</p><p>Draco raised his chin, huffing. Harry giggled, grabbing a sweet, sitting on the floor in front of Draco’s chair.</p><p>Draco joined him, and let Harry lean onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, here.” Harry held out one the sweets he had nibbled on. “This one’s chocolate.”</p><p>Draco took it, and ate the whole thing in one bite and was rewarded with Harry laughing while wrinkling his nose. “And Ron thinks you’re sophisticated.”</p><p>And Draco would have said something cutting, except his mouth was a bit too full- though it didn’t stop him from trying, crumbs flying everywhere.</p><p>Harry ducked, shaking again, but this time it was because he was happy and laughing, and not because he was lost in despair.</p><p>Draco counted it as a win.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW Details: the panic attack is from other people's pov - voldy is such a jerk, like say hello to your kid, he's been away for months. <br/>(tell me if i missed anything, i feel like i did, but that could just be my anxiety)</p><p>also, if Severus Snape seems a bit ooc, it's because he definitely is, the dude is super abusive in canon. <br/>also this is an au, so like, there are a few things that are different from the books. like the past. i think i've very very lightly hinted at this? for sev specifically? don't know, and ill stop before i spoil anything XD</p><p>i hope you guys enjoyed this :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohkay, hello to all. I am so sorry for the late update. I wasn't all to happy with all the other drafts so it took me a while to write something i was cool with, and also irl has been all sorts of stressful. <br/>Anyway, i am very sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this. </p><p>Warnings: Voldemort - child abuse - forgetting things <br/>please check the details if u think u might need it, because this one is hard and stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison loved the magic of the Manor. Not because it was particularly nice- it was too dark for that- but the darkness was an undertone- something he had to concentrate on for it to come to focus and tell him its desires and purpose.</p><p>The Manor’s magic was cool. It was soothing and ancient. It was old, and maybe a bit too prideful but he supposed being as old as it was, it had reason to be proud. Though Harrison could do with less gloating.</p><p>Another reason he liked it was because the Malfoy Family Magic was subtly mixed into Draco’s magic. All the Malfoys had a hint of the ancient magic in their aura’s- not a lot but enough for Harrison to have picked up on it and enough to make him feel like he was standing next to Draco as he walked through the halls of the Manor.</p><p>Draco’s magic did have the Manor’s calm Magic mixed in it, but only because of his blood.</p><p>His own magic was wild and powerful and it seemed to dance most of the time, twirling and swirling and changing. It was bright and warm and soft. It was mischief and sweetness.</p><p>Harrison had been having fun, the thoughts of stones and snakes far away when he was swimming in the water, Draco watching from the side, having an irrational fear of kelp making his hair green.</p><p>Harry had spent the days not thinking about his task and had collected sea-shells, naming them after his friends while Draco groaned. Harrison wasn’t fooled, though. He noticed the red tint to his cheeks after he’d shown him the bright white sea-shell named after him.</p><p>He had spent the nights trashing in bed, either not sleeping, or plagued with nightmares.</p><p>He had taken to wandering the halls at night, carefully walking so he wasn’t seen by any portraits that happened to be awake.</p><p>He spent time talking to Hedwig, when she wasn’t out hunting, and she nipped his ears, nuzzled his neck and demanded to be pet when he got lost in his mind.</p><p>Overall, he… he was fine.</p><p>He was perfectly fine.</p><p>Until something happened that he couldn’t ignore.</p><p>-</p><p>The days had been lovely. They’d spent every day out in the sun. Draco had to be covered in protection spells so he wouldn’t burn. Harry was glowing, his naturally dark complexion, a lovely tan and Draco swore he wasn’t jealous.</p><p>Harry asked Draco to teach him to swim and Draco tried, and while he had made some progress, their lessons mostly ended in splash fights and giggles and trying to dunk each other under the water.</p><p>Harry had spent a day collecting seashells, and then Draco had spent the night listening to Harry tell him the names for each shell and watching his bright smile.</p><p>It had been such a long time since he’d seen Harry smile like that. He didn’t think he <em>remembered</em> the last time.</p><p>“This one’s you,” Harry said, shaking a perfectly white shell. Draco poked his stomach, smiling at his shrill giggle.</p><p>They’d fallen asleep on the rug in his room, by the fire and when Draco woke up there was a blanket covering them and Harry was curled against his back.</p><p>They had gotten ready- taking a shower and changing into robes which Harry made a face at- and went downstairs.</p><p>And the Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table, Lucius at his right and his mother next to his father.</p><p>Draco watched as Harry paled, eyes dropping to the floor.</p><p>The Dark Lord watched Harry- and Draco felt dread clogging up his throat. The look- the red eyes- was filled with controlled anger.</p><p>Draco bowed down, and noticed how his mother was staring at her plate and how his father’s knuckles were white on his cane.</p><p>Harrison bowed, stiff and slow. “Father.”</p><p>The Dark Lord raised a brow and turned to Lucius. “What will you be serving me for breakfast today, Lucius?”</p><p>Draco and Harry went to sit, Harry lightly pushing him to sit next to his mother, and Draco listened though he wanted to grab Harry and run far far away from the blood red eyes and the vertical pupils and the anger wafting of the Dark Lord.</p><p>Harry sat by his father’s left, movements graceful and controlled. Draco could hardly recognize him. Harry’s movements tended to be loud and dramatic and he barely payed attention to how he moved. He tripped over rugs and hit doors and his laughs were shrill giggles and small snorts.</p><p>Now, though. Now he was acting like a pureblood; his movements conscious and calculated.</p><p>Draco’s eyes burned. He looked at his plate, heart beating too fast. His chest felt heavy.</p><p>“Is something wrong, father?”</p><p>Even his voice was cool- but Draco could hear the slight wavering at the end. He raised his eyes, making sure to keep his head bowed. Harry was pale. He was sitting still.</p><p>Draco looked down, closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at him without feeling like he was going to burst. Burst into tears or yells or just simply explode, he didn’t know.  </p><p>“Are you really going to ask me that, Harrison?”</p><p>There was silence- for five long seconds. “I- yes? I mean to say, that it seems you’re upset about-”</p><p>“I thought about bringing Severus in,” the Dark Lord interrupts. Draco swallows. The plates are the white ones- the ones with the silver and gold vines tracing the rims. There are little blue gems imbedded by the plants. “I decided against it. He has a habit of being gentle when entering minds. You need the pain to remind you who you are.”</p><p>Draco’s head shot up and he looked at Harry who… who didn’t look as horrified as Draco felt.</p><p>His eyes were lowered in a resigned manner and he-</p><p>Draco’s father cleared his throat. “May I ask what has happened, my Lord?”</p><p>Draco froze, and he looked to his side. His mother’s face was blank, and her hands were set in her lap. The Dark Lord hummed, looking at Harry. Then he turned to Lucius and smiled- wide and insincere and sharp.</p><p>“Well, my son was tasked with retrieving the Sorcerer’s Stone for me,” he waved a hand, sighing. “He failed, of course.”</p><p>Harry went red and then white in a matter of seconds. “But- I- father, I brought you the stone!”</p><p>The Dark Lord turned and Harry flinched, back slamming into the chair and he gasped, dropping his head and he stopped breathing.</p><p>Draco had thought he had felt hatred before. When Harry had started hanging around the Gryffindors- he’d been jealous and suspicious and he had thought he hated them. He eventually grew to like them, and it helped that Harry was very obviously closer to him.</p><p>He had thought he knew hatred when the peacocks in the yard followed him around and pecked him when he was seven.</p><p>But in that moment he was filled to the brim with a feeling so powerful he thought he could cast the Avada Kedavra and succeed.</p><p>He wanted to grab Harry and take him far far away. He wanted Voldemort gone- he wanted him to disappear and gone- Draco wanted him to be <em>dead</em>.</p><p>“You brought me a <em>FAKE</em> <em>STONE</em>.”</p><p>Harry shivered and then stilled. “I didn’t know, father, I-” he cut of when the Dark Lord got out of his chair.</p><p>“Follow me, Harrison.”</p><p>Harry got up, and with a bowed head and hands behind his back. He followed the Dark Lord out of the room.</p><p>The door closed silently.</p><p>Narcissa let out a long breath, and snapped her fingers. An elf appeared. “Bring the food, Jilli.”</p><p>Jilli bowed and a second later the food was on the table.</p><p>Lucius cleared his throat. He opened his mouth but a loud scream interrupted what he was going to say.</p><p>Draco was out of his chair without thought when the scream was abruptly cut off.</p><p>He turned to his parents. His father’s fingers were clenched so tightly around his cane they trembled and his eyes were shut. His mother had her wand pointed at the door.</p><p>She set her wand down, and Draco noticed that her eyes were misty. “We don’t-” her voice cracked and she coughed lightly “We don’t need to hear that.”</p><p>Draco looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. He blinked, and raised his hands. His hands. He had hands.</p><p>He sat down and started crying.</p><p>-</p><p>His Father says nothing until the door shuts behind them in one of the many rooms of the Manor. Then he whirls around and raises his wand and Harry’s world is pain pain pain pain-</p><p>There were images and flashes and memories worming their way into his mind. they weren’t his- they <em>weren’t his</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe he was sobbing so much. He was curled around himself, trying hopelessly to <em>get</em> <em>away</em> from the pain.</p><p>
  <em>-<strike>-his closet- not his- his- not his</strike> closet burned with fire and <strike>his</strike> heart stopped. Everything <strike>he owned</strike> was in there, everything that was <strike>his</strike> was in there and it was <strong>burning</strong>, <strike>he</strike> was burning it—</em>
</p><p>He gasped- and then stopped breathing-</p><p>
  <em>--there was a snake, <strike>he</strike> could talk to it. <strike>He</strike> was his friend. The snake would do anything for <strike>him</strike>- for a price. Food or shelter or safety. They were friends.—</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t scream anymore, his throat was closed up and his mind was being invaded and he was in pain in <em>pain</em> in so much pain, he wanted it to <em>stop</em> just stop-</p><p>
  <em>--<strike>He</strike> turned his wand onto the sorry excuse for a father <strike>he</strike> had. He was nothing but a muggle- that meant <strike>his</strike> mother was the magical one. She had been useless, a sorry excuse for a witch, dying when <strike>he</strike> was born, when she could have just used magic—</em>
</p><p>He tried to open his eyes- where was he- was he- who- who was-</p><p>
  <em>--<strike>he</strike> hated muggles and Mudbloods. They think they are so great- they’re worthless and undeserving of what they had. They belong on their knees begging for their lives—</em>
</p><p>His heart <em>ached</em>-</p><p>
  <em>--<strike>he</strike> was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard. <strike>He</strike> had no weaknesses. <strike>He</strike> was immortal and fearless and great and—</em>
</p><p>He was Harry- he was Harry, <em>Harry</em>-</p><p>There was a voice in his head, grating and loud and harsh and cold-</p><p>
  <em>YOU WILL DO AS I SAY.</em>
</p><p>And he sobbed, begging but his voice was gone he couldn’t talk but he wanted to say <em>please, yes, anything, make it stop, I’ll do anything, please, please, stop stop stop stop-</em></p><p>Then there was blessed darkness.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Harrison- Harry- Harrison- Vold- Harry Harrison was in his mind and he watched himself as he sat by the lake a few days before leaving Hogwarts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was in a memory, he knew. He had gathered a few stones by his side, and he was looking at each, weighing them in his hands, taking in their shape, before throwing the one’s that didn’t meet his standards into the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was- why was he here? He- where had he been? He had done this before, he knew what would happen, and he wasn’t even there- he wasn’t throwing the stones, he was watching himself, like a pensive memory- but he wasn’t there, where- what- what- he didn’t know what was going on, he was- why was he in this memory? He had suppressed it, hidden it- he shouldn’t be dreaming about it- he- why were they here? They- they. No. no no no, he could feel someone else, and no one no one could know, no one can see- no one no no no-</em>
</p><p>He gasps, waking up, and immediately scrambles out. His back is against the wall, and blankets are tangled in his legs and he’s breathing hard.</p><p>He’s in his room- in Slytherin’s Manor. The room is dark, the curtains closed. The only light it from the fire place, a soft cackle of the fire filling the room.</p><p>His eyes take in the room, and then fix on the only other person in the room.</p><p>Snape is sitting on a chair beside the bed, hands folded on his lap watching Harrison with dark eyes.</p><p>Harrison shivers, curling into himself, watching warily.</p><p>“Good evening.”</p><p>“Why were you in my mind?”</p><p>Snape head tilts up a fraction. “The Dark Lord asked me to take a look at your hidden memory. I must commend you in your brilliant shields. They are… unconventional, but very strong.”</p><p>“Unconventional?”</p><p>Snape nods, eyes not moving. “They are driven by emotion. Rather than emptying your mind, you use the immense emotions you have as guards.” He closed his eyes, hands shifting in his lap, tapping his knee. “Fascinating.”</p><p>Harry swallows. “What did you see then?”</p><p>Snape’s eyes snap open and his face is unguarded for just a moment- but that moment is enough for Harrison to notice the curiosity. Then his face smooths out, and he shrugs. “Nothing. It was a peculiar memory to hide.”</p><p>He gets up and walks towards the bed, handing him a dark potion. Harrison tilts it. The fire’s light hits it and it’s a dark blue color. He uncorks it, swallowing it with relief.</p><p>He hands the vial back to the Potion’s Master, who pockets it with a slight frown. “Very trusting of you to drink whatever I give you.”</p><p>Harry shrugs, falling back into the bed, muscles exhausted and in pain. “Recognized it. Brewed and drank it before.”</p><p>Snape stills, and his face shutters. Harry blinks and then the expression of pain is gone like it was never there. Maybe it wasn’t. He’s too tired to recognize reality from hallucination.</p><p>As such he barely hears the man’s next words, already falling asleep.</p><p>“Do rest, Harry. You’ve had a long day.”</p><p>-</p><p>When Harry woke up he had a horrible headache.</p><p>He was in his room at Malfoy Manor, the curtains closed and the fire slowly dying.</p><p>He froze when he heard someone else, moving and breathing and sniffling. He looked around, and then noticed a pale head sitting on the floor, back against his bed.</p><p>“That can’t be comfortable.” He said, and then immediately started coughing, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. His throat felt like it was bleeding.</p><p>He groaned, lying back on the bed, throwing an arm on his eyes. He was unfortunately familiar with this feeling.</p><p>“Water.”</p><p>He peeked from under his hand. Draco was holding a long glass. Harrison sat up, hands shaking slightly. He let Draco hold the glass for him as he drank. He closed his eyes at the relief it brought him.</p><p>He scooted to the side, patting the empty side next to him.</p><p>Draco set the glass on the table next to him, and he was very stiffly settled on the bed, holding himself still.</p><p>When he looked at Harrison, his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Harrison leaned forward, fingers lightly touching his cheek. “You’ve been crying.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes so hard. Harry cracked a smile which dropped as soon as Draco’s next words were out. “Well, my friend was just tortured by his father, and I learned he had to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone alone and with no support so excuse me for being fucking furious about it.”</p><p>Harrison’s heart crumbled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco frowned at him. “I’m not mad at you. Well, I am a little. Harry, you’re my best friend. I like to think I’m your best friend too. And I know who your father is. I could help you. By listening if it’s the only thing I can do. But I can’t stand it when you’re pushing so much onto yourself.” His frown turned into a scowl and he straightened. “In fact I am forbidding it as your best friend. You aren’t allowed to hide things. You just get your head all messed up. I’m here to help, you git.”</p><p>Harrison’s eyes stung and he crumbled, tears falling out of his eyes.</p><p>Draco makes a noise, which Harrison would have made fun of him for if he wasn’t sobbing, and puts his arms around him, putting his head on Harrison’s.</p><p>They stay like that for a while.</p><p>-</p><p>“I don’t know what he did.” Harry says, sometime later.</p><p>They have both drifted to the rug in front of the fire, and Draco had called an elf to relit it.</p><p>Draco was running his fingers lightly on Harry’s hand. He looks up at him. Harry’s on his back, eyes closed and breathing intentionally slow. “I can’t remember it. I know it hurt- but I don’t know what it was. I think it has to do with what he wants me to do next year.”</p><p>Draco licks his lip, hand stilling over Harry’s wrist. “What does he want you to do next year?”</p><p>Harry opens his mouth, and then stills, mouth snapping shut and he sits up quickly, eyes wide with panic. “I don’t- I don’t remember.”</p><p>Draco sits up as well, blinking confusedly at him. “What do you mean you don’t remember?”</p><p>Harry’s hands flutter in the air nervously. “I don’t remember- I know it was bad, but I can’t- I can’t remember”</p><p>His breathing is coming too short, too fast.</p><p>Draco grabs his wrists, squeezing hard, and Harry closes his eyes. “Harry, breath, slowly. With me.”</p><p>Harry tries, and his breathing slows, but there is still a hitch to each breathe, a slight wobbling in his voice. “I can’t remember, what did he do to me?”</p><p>Draco scoots forward, letting go of Harry’s wrists to intertwining their fingers together, lowering his voice to match Harry’s whisper. “I don’t know. But I’ll help in any way I can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning Details: okay so there is a spell that makes Harry feel a lot of pain and he forgets a few memories. </p><p>I don't think the scene has too much explanation, but if you think i need to add more warning please don't hesitate to tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, hello<br/>did I edit this a lot? <br/>ngl, the answer is no. <br/>I may come back and edit it later- i don't know. feel free to tell me if smt is annoyingly bad so i can fix it (grammatically, not plot because wow this one was interesting (and even more interesting things to come))<br/>I hope you all enjoy this one <br/>it's second year dun dun dun (belt's voice from croods because there is no other way)</p><p> </p><p>CW: memory issues - references to child abuse (a sentence or two) <br/>(tell me if i need to change or add anything)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part two-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is fidgeting in their compartment, legs bouncing up and down, biting his nails. Draco leans in, grabbing his hand. “Should I paint your nails so you don’t bite them so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glares, pulling his hand away, hands going to drum on his knees. Draco swallows down his irritation, trying to remember that Harry had been through a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit hard with the bouncing and the noises, and eventually Draco let out a breath. “Harry, please, you need to stop- okay, here, let me just-” he moved, going to sit next to Harry. He took note of Harry’s body language and then pressed closer to him. “-look, I need you to breathe, okay? Match my breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared, but leaned closer to press against him, matching his breathing. “I’m fine.” He muttered. Draco was glad Harry’s head was pressed against his shoulder so he couldn’t see the eye roll. “Of course you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled, pressing even closer, hand pressing against Draco’s heart. “I don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco flicked his ear. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do? I don’t know what the spell was, I don’t know what’s going on-  I just.” he stops, shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pets his hair, putting his chin on top of Harry’s head. Harry’s breathing slows down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorts. “I’ve been through this before, Dragon. It’s not going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tries not to freeze too obviously. “Your memory has been erased before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head, slowly melting into Draco’s hold. “Nah, just punishments, I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco swallows, closing his eyes. He can’t even imagine it, and Harry has been through it. Talks about it like it’s an everyday thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it is, for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the others join them, Draco is lying on one of the seats, Harry sprawled on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron snorts, smiling at them in that smug way of his. “You know, for a Malfoy Pureblood you sure are very soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glares at him over the soft curls of Harry’s hair. “Shut up, Weasley or I’ll shut you up. I do have a few spells- untraceable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron pokes out his tongue like Draco isn’t being serious. “Sure, sure, I’d pay to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco almost- </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>- says ‘with what money?’ catching himself right before it comes out of his mouth. He grumbles instead, tightening his hold on Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gives him a look, eyebrows raised, and Draco hates that she probably knows what he had been about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville comes last, his toad in his hands. “Sorry, I’m late, Trevor was hopping around again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle down, Hermione launching into a delighted ramble about her schedule, and how she’s already written out a planner, and how this year- “We are not doing anything dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything dangerous.” Draco says, in a calculatedly even tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s skin is dark, so it’s not always obvious when she blushes. Right now as her eyes widen and her hands come to cover her cheeks, so it’s obvious enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH- um, I just mean with the three headed dog that Ron, Harry and I found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco raises an eyebrow, but lets it go. It’s fun seeing them squirm but he did promise Harry he wouldn’t be too obvious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stirs when they’re halfway to the castle. Neville’s head is against the window, and he’s asleep. Hermione is reading something Draco isn’t paying much attention to and Ron is pretending not to pay attention, but his eyes keep drifting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whazdatime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re halfway there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groans, and then freezes. “Are they-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly slides off of Draco, and Draco stretches, sitting up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.” Harry waves. His right cheek is red from where it was on Draco’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron smiles at him, and Hermione gives a distracted wave, eyes glued to the book. She’s stopped reading it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mate. Nice sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s skin isn’t as dark as Hermione’s so his blushes are obvious, but Draco doesn’t know why he would be blushing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, please shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron’s smile widens but he doesn’t say anything else, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t understand why he’s friends with these crazy kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost a month passes without anything out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione is nagging them about homework, Ron complains, Neville flaps around with excitement as he tells them about the greenhouse his Gran finally agreed to let him grow. Harry smiles at them, and seems to have calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and he share a dorm with Theodore who is barely ever in the dorm, and when he is, he is sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classes are nice. Draco enjoys Charms. During the first week, Harry- after weeks of talking Draco’s ear off, finally stays behind in Potions class to bring up his ideas and recipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gets them muffins from the kitchens and takes him to the quidditch field and listens to Harry get speechless with excitement and just resort to wiggling with excitement at how the Professor had complimented his ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s calmed down, he leans his head on Draco’s shoulder. “You gonna tryout, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods quickly. “Yeah. I mean, the Chasers are good, but I’m sure I can beat them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hums, stretching. “When you get in, tell your father not to buy the team brooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. Getting in and then the team all gets new brooms from the Malfoy family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groans. “Ugh, you’re right. Fine, fine, I’ll just get one myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days are normal, and their group has fun, they study and talk about their summers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does get in the team, as Chaser and reserve Seeker. His father refrains from buying the team brooms. Harry says that undoubtedly Narcissa has something to do with that. Draco privately agrees. His father doesn’t have a lot of self-control when it comes to shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hasn’t forgotten anything, but… it’s not at the forefront of his mind. He isn’t actively thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it’s the only thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Muggleborn from Hufflepuff- Justin Finch-Fletchley- is found petrified on the ground in one of the hallways. The Ravenclaws find him early in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison had a horrible headache. He was hoping some food would help. He’d spent the day, yesterday with Ron, who had been looking for a spell for Hagrid to keep his livestock safe- Apparently all his roosters were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s daydreaming about butter and toast as he waits impatiently as Draco fixes his breakfast because apparently “You have no talent, Harry. This is art!” when a little Ravenclaw rushes in, her eyes wide and she just- screeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison groans, putting his head in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pro- Professor! There is- he’s- he- he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>petrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes. Draco’s hand comes to his arm and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison swallows, looking back up. McGonagall and Dumbledore are already going towards her. Sprout is covering her mouth, and she gets up too. Flitwick is already by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus is staring right at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison drops his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Draco who has tilted his head. His wand is in hand. He’s eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison tries to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits impatiently until the group leaves, and the room erupts into noise before turning to stare at Draco, who is slipping his wand into his pocket. He glances at Harrison, eyes immediately moving away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart stops for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco closes his eyes. “It’s- Harry, what do you remember from last night?” His voice is barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison shakes his head. “I- sleep. That’s it. I don’t- I don’t- Draco what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs, opening his eyes. He looks so tired. “The wall was-” he stops, swallowing. “-covered with red paint. There was writing on it. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir… beware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It rhymes.” Harrison says, the fact incredibly hilarious to him as he feels his hands go numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bites his lip, grey eyes soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron corners them. It’s the weekend so they don’t have the excuse of classes. “Do either of you know anything about this?” he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snarls, stepping in front of Harrison. “Why as us? Because we’re Slytherins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco steps back, and Harrison sees the shock and hurt that flits across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron sighs. “Not because of you being Slytherins as a bad thing, Draco. I just- your families, your house. Has no one said anything about the legend? We need to know as much as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowns at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron groans. “I’m sorry, Draco. I didn’t mean to come across as a git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugs, crossing his arms. “I just know about how the Chamber of Secrets was Salazar Slytherins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looks at Harrison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison shrugs. “Trust me, Ron. I know absolutely nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they end up in the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a spell,” Hermione says, brushing a curl out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sprout asked for my help to make the ingredients for the potion that would de-petrify Justin. Mandrakes are needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s leg bounces under the table. “It wasn’t a person- that’s good. That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron glances at him, but Draco is staring at the table, chewing his lip. His whole body is nervous energy. Harry is curled on the chair he’s sitting in, staring blankly at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron thinks Harry looks like he’s going to burst into tears in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sends him a deadpan look. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron narrows his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber,” he says, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron thinks he knows where Draco is going with this, but he doesn’t want to really understand it, so he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs loudly. “What would be his choice in pets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A snake!” Hermione shouts, looking excited now that she has a clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what kind could petrify?” Neville asks, looking all sorts of nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medusa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron snickers while Hermione shoots Draco a disapproving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry jumps up in his chair, eyes wide. “Ron! Ron! Didn’t you say all Hagrid’s roosters were dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron nods, unsure of what this has to do with anything. Draco pales. “No- Harry, no, no, I refuse- you can’t- no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns to Draco. “What else could it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shakes his head, covering his face. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns back to the table. “It’s a basilisk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco moans. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shoots him an annoyed look. “Was there any reflection near Finch-Fletchley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nods. “Water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallows. “Well. There. He looked into the reflection and then instead of dying he was petrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville looks at Harry with something hard in his eyes and Ron sort of wants to petrify </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “How do you two know so much about snakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs. “Father loves snakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco points at Harry. “Harry loves complaining about his Father and his snake obsession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pales a bit, and then turns green. “Imagine him hearing me complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco freezes. Harry turns to him, grimacing. “Sorry, sorry, Draco- Draco please don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Draco waves a hand. Harry bites his lip, but doesn’t say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron adds this to the way too long list of reasons why he thinks his parents should adopt Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next victim is Penelope Clearwater. She is a half-blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is an uproar in the school. Draco watches as his schoolmates all appear white and shifty. There are a few purebloods going around, scaring Muggleborns, and loudly claiming that they will all be purged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This does nothing for Harry who is steadily resembling a walking corpse. He doesn’t eat, or talk. He’s taken to staring at the walls and from time to time Draco has watched as he crumbles in on himself in their dorm room, shaking and sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates him like this. He hates Voldemort for doing this to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t stand it- he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t understand why his parents seem to agree with the git with no nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did too, before. Before he knew there was another option. Before he became friends with Hermione and then liked her. Before he saw kids in the hallways and couldn’t remember who had what last name. Not since learning how Hermione’s magic, and Gemma Farley’s magic and all the other Muggleborns and half-bloods magic weren’t weaker because of their blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he learned that he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And seeing the Dark Lord’s heir shaking because he was turning students to stone, without knowing why and how-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wanted Voldemort to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was refusing to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve slept and people were petrified’ was the only explanation he gave. Draco resigned his fate of staying awake with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rereading the lesson they had recently learned in Charms when Harry lurched forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco jumped up, heart beating fast, but Harry had already straightened up. And his eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were all white, like his eyes had rolled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stayed still, heart pounding loudly and harshly against his ribs. Harry- or not-Harry turned and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed his wand tucking it into his sleeve and with the knowledge that he was going to regret this forever, followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the girl’s bathroom. A ghost floated down to them. “Oh, he brought a little friend. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco shot her a look but then turned back to stare at Harry, the sudden hissing noises that came out of his mouth giving him a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s calling the snake.” The ghost giggled. “The one that killed me. I thought it was going to kill the others, but it hasn’t succeeded yet, because they’re all in the hospital wing and not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco realized the ghost was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to say something, he isn’t sure what, before hearing something sliding upwards. He can’t describe it, but it sounded like every nightmare ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, wanting to run out and forget about being the stupidest person in the world, but he’s frozen and he isn’t exactly very willing to leave Harry, even though he’s the one- or not the one- who called the fucking basilisk in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is hissing, and he knows he should run he should run </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck he should run</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is going to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>open his eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see if he’s going to die- he knows he shouldn’t he knows he knows he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head, towards where he knows the mirrors are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Harrison wakes up. Which is weird because he doesn’t remember sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around, but Draco isn’t there- which is unusual. He tries not to let the fact worry him. Draco probably did his daily morning routine and went to have breakfast a little earlier than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes linger on the Charms book on Draco’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets ready he heads out and into the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as he walks in everyone turns to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks, a bit thrown off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns, tuning towards the Gryffindor table. Ron seems paler than usual, and Neville has his head in his hands. Hermione is missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ron notices him, and pokes Neville and they get up. Harrison lets Ron steer him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up in an alcove. Neville doesn’t meet his eyes. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron’s back is to him. His hands ball up and his back is tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrison swallows, mind running around- did they- have they figured out who he is- is this-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione and-” Ron chokes on his words, turning around blue eyes shining with tears “-Hermione and Draco were petrified last night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Details of warning: H panics about not having memory of a few nights</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XD <br/>hope you guys liked this one-<br/>it was not the plan, but oh well, plans change. Poor Harry, what's he gonna do now?? who know.<br/>not me :P <br/>(kidding, I know a little bit.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>